If Your Not the One
by Rushie-s2
Summary: [Squiffie][Clarith] Yuffie has feelings for Squall and they start living happily...about to get married...Squall gets viciously killed...will things ever be the same for Yuffie again?
1. Misunderstood

**Hey me again.**

**Hehe! I know how much you guys loved As If or Notice me I just hope most of you like Squffies as much as I do!**

**Enjoy my stories?**

**Ok den I love Squffie stories so I made 1! **

**(…) means song**

**"…" Talking**

**Disclaimer: I love KINGDOM HEARTS just a shame I don't own it.**

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**

**--Yuffie POV--**

I stared at him. He was so cute his, eyes tightly closed and his mouth open from snoring. His snore was cute too. I sighed as he breathed in and out. He moaned I quickly went back to my bed. I looked at the time, 1:34 I laid my head on the pillow and went to sleep.

**--**

"Wake up Yuffie! Now its 9:30!" Squall said pulling me out of bed.

"5 more minutes" I moaned all tucked up in my dreams.

"That's what you said half an hour ago!" Squall complained. "If you don't get up you'll regret it" He warned. I ignored him.

The next thing I knew. He opened the curtains (They weren't already open ok!) the light shone in my face. I covered my face with the blanket, "Arrgghh!" Squall pulled the covers off. I curled up and hid my face in my hands. Squall walked out of the room. FINALLY! The next thing I know a whole lot of freezing cold water hit me from head to waist! I sat up.

"Finally you're awake!" Squall smirked. "I told you, you would regret it!"

I shivered, giving him a nasty look. Cute as he was he is still pretty harsh.

"D…dii…dik…diiikk…hh…hee…" I tried to speak but I was to cold. Squall laughed at me.

"C'mon" he said. I knew he felt guilty but he wasn't going to say sorry. He never did, not to anyone and he never will. He grabbed me and lifted me up into the bathroom.

"Here have a shower and get warmed up." Squall said.

**--Squall POV--**

I damn I knew I shouldn't have did that water thing! Man she's my room mate I'd be lucky if she still paid her rent.

Stupid kid, it's her fault! She should have gotten up like she was suppose to! What am I talking about, now I'M acting like a child! Stupid Yuffie! **--Grumble--grumble--**

**--Yuffie POV--**

I finally finished showering. Squall taping the door and asking me to get out.

I got out with a only one towel around me.

"The showers yours" I said chucking a towel at him. **(Not the one she's wearing lol!)**

"Eww…Yuffie cover up more please!" He laughed.

He slammed the door behind him. WAIT! Did he just laugh? I looked at the bath room door. Nah he couldn't have, could he? Then I realized something he was singing?

**--**

"If I'm wasn't made for you then…dum…dee…dum…dee…dum" He was singing but it seemed he for got the words. "I don't wanna run away but I can't help it I don't dum…dee…dum" He was singing really loudly. He stopped and the water turned off.

Soon Squall stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Eww…Squall! And you told me to cover up!" I said blocking the view with my hands.

"The names Leon, LEE-ON!" He said.

"Whatever" I said turning around.

He had nice abs I must admit.

**--Later--**

Squall was training in the room even though that was not aloud. I sat and red a book about how to become stronger on my bed. I peered above my book and stared at him, the way his hair would move when his shoulder would, and the fast motion of his arm. I sighed. I suddenly realized he knew I was watching and continued reading my book.

"Knock, knock, can I come in?" Aerith said walking into the room.

"You didn't give us much of a chance to answer that!" I joked. Squall laughed, how he laughed was so cute…wait he laughed! Oh my dog! Aerith noticed to but she smirked at me.

"Hmm…Yuffie can I see you for a minute?" Aerith said.

"Yeah go ahead!" I said.

"I mean outside or unless you wanna be embarrassed!" Aerith smirked.

"Ok, ok, ok I'm coming!" I yelled.

Squall gave us a weird look.

As soon as we slammed the door, she started.

"Oh…you have a crush on Leon!" She teased.

"I do not!" I yelled

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

**"Do not!" **

**"Do too!" **

I give up! Theirs no point fighting with her and she was getting louder by the minute. I leaned closer to her ear,

"Please don't tell!" I whispered.

"Don't worry I wont!" She said with a smile. "What I don't get is, why didn't you tell me?" She questioned.

"I thought you might not approve I mean with him being 23 and me being 16!" I said staring at the ground.

"Oh c'mon Yuffie, when your 20 he'll be 27 does that sound more comforting?" I stared at Aerith when she said that. She had a really good point, 7 years apart put in that sentence didn't sound like a big deal.

"Well I better get back inside before he wonders what's going on." I explained.

"Wait Yuffie, you don't want to go in there dressed like that?" Aerith smirked.

"What are you talking about I wear this every time." I gawked.

"Don't you wanna look glam for him?" Aerith jumped.

"No, no, no, no, no,** NO**, you are not dressing me up!" I yelled

I walked inside the room and slammed the door. I sighed.

"What was that all about?" Squall asked.

"Huh…err…nothing, don't worry about it." I squeaked

I walked over to my bed and laid there. "Aaagghhhh!!!" I yelled. Squall laughed at me. I forgot the bed was wet, the sheets and blankets and the mattress were soaked right through. I felt the wetness press against my skin. It was cold, I jumped up.

"Squall, change these sheets!" I said pointing at him.

"Why should I? You don't need to go to bed now you baby! Go tell them, there's no harm in them thinking you wet your bed, and the names Leon!" Squall yelled, not losing focus of training and still swishing his sword around. I grabbed a coconut from the fruit bowel and through it at him. It hit him hard on the head, and it broke in half. **(The coconut that is )**

"Oww, what was that for?" He asked.

"So I can spill the coconut milk onto your bed so when you go to change it, don't worry Squallie, they wont point out that you're to old to still be having wet dreams." I said smirking at him." He ran in front of me.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'll go change your sheets and **DON'T** call me Squallie!" He threatened. He ran out of the room to tell the manager for extra blankets. I sat on his bed and started eating the coconut.

After a while I had eaten both sides of the coconut. I sighed, my stomach was so full I felt tired; I thought, what's the harm of lying on his bed, I laid my head on his pillow, that was until I heard a yell.

"Yuffie get off my bed!" Squall stood there pointing at me.

"It's not my fault someone poured water all over my bed!" I said.

Squall sighed. He walked over to his sword and started training.

"Squall where are my sheets?" I asked

"I…mumble…mumble…" He mumbled

"What?" I lifted an eyebrow. "Speak more louder."

Squall turned around "They didn't have any left." He sighed.

"Crap! Now I have to sleep on the floor!" I yelled. "Unless."

"Unless, no way you're not having my bed" Squall pointed out.

"Well I'm not the one who poured water all over my bed!" I teased. "If you wont sleep on the floor then I'll…" I stopped…what to say?

"You'll just have to sleep on the floor Yuffie." He said.

I sighed, no point his bed probably stank.

"I'm taking my mind off this; I'm going for a walk." Squall said walking out the door.

I laid on his bed, it didn't stink, it was nice and warm, and the blankets were all fluffed and…err…fluffy. I started bringing the blanket up to me and snuggled it tighter. I was warm, it toke my mind of my own wet bed. I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep.

**--**

I woke up still in squall's bed but the good thing was squall was not here. I sat up, looked around. I made his bed, then went in the bathroom.

**(Squall POV)**

I walked back into my room, Yuffie? My heart pounded where is she? I heard the shower go on. Well that answers that. I walked over to the bathroom door just to check if she really was her and not my vivid imagination. I turned the doorknob should I really be doing this? She's having a SHOWER! Oh my dog, she should be in there but I just wanted to check just for her safety. I turned the doorknob and peeked inside.

She was standing there with her back to the door, yep it was her. I closed the door.

I laid on my bed to rest.

**(Yuffie POV)**

Brr…so cold! I walked out of the bathroom to spot Squall resting on his bed. He looked so peaceful, I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. I sighed.

"What's wrong Yuffie?" Squall said behind me. It startled me a little for I thought he was asleep.

"Nothing Squall" I felt a hand rub my back. I turned around. Squall was lying there rubbing my back.

"Well what ever is bothering you, I hope you be happy soon." He stopped and he drifted to sleep. I don't know what was bothering me but I had butterflies in my stomach and there flapping so hard like their getting chased by a butterfly collector.

I stared at Squall he was so cute. He's eyelids covering his eyes and his mouth breathing in and out. I laid on the bed to get some rest. I snuggled closer to Squall fell asleep.

**--**

Yawn…huh? There was something on my stomach. I looked, Squall's arm was nestled around me. His chin on my shoulder, I felt nice and warm.

"Oh my god…"

I looked behind me. Aerith and Cloud was standing there with their mouths open, shocked.

"Yuffie what the heck" Aerith shouted with made Squall wake up.

"Huh" He sat up and looked at Aerith and Cloud, "Morning Aerith" Aerith didn't look very happy. That was when Squall realized his hand was on me and we were lying really close together. He took his arm off and moved away causing him to fall off the bed.

"Yuffie I need to talk to you." Aerith said pointing to me.

"And I need to talk to you!" Cloud said with a frown.

Aerith toke Yuffie outside while Cloud sat next to Squall.

"Cloud look…"

"I don't want to hear it Leon. She's only sixteen, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Squall sat at the edge of his bed. Cloud continued. "Look your only wearing boxers and a singlet and your sleeping with a sixteen year old!"

I frowned. "Look cloud! We weren't doing anything ok! She has to sleep in my bed for her sheets are all wet and so is her mattress. My arm just happened to be around her when I woke up ok!" I yelled.

Cloud pointed at me. "Yeah that's right…your arm just happens to be around her and the next thing you know she just happens to be pregnant!" He said sarcastically. He didn't get it. He naturally assumed we were doing more then sleeping. "Cloud…" I stuttered. "No Leon…I don't want to hear it. This is not right Leon so quit it." He said walking out of the room. I sighed. Maybe this wasn't right, nothing was going on but…I think…

**(With Yuffie and Aerith)**

"Look Aerith you don't…" Aerith stopped her.

"I'm not going to let you speak until after I finish ok?" Yuffie stopped, there was no point in arguing.

"Yuffie, remember when you told me you had a crush on him?" I looked at her.

"Yes, you told me it was cute." Yuffie looked into her eyes.

"True, I thought it was cute, but I wasn't expecting this." She told me with a low voice.

"You said it was cute if you go out. But you know what…" Aerith stopped her.

"Let me finish." Yuffie gave up.

"Yuffie I thought it was cute…in 4 YEARS TIME! Not now, not yet! Yuffie, what I saw in there shocked me so much I didn't know what to think…"

"Aerith…"

"Listen Yuffie, your not 12 any more, you have something that comes once a month!"

"Aerith, I'm not stupid! I get it 12 times a year!" Yuffie yelled.

"You are stupid for doing what I saw In there! You know about pregnancy, you know about abortion and you know labor. Why do I have to tell you so many times."

"Maybe because you never give me the chance to tell you not to tell me, I'm not stupid Aerith, We weren't doing anything in there! I had to share a bed in him because my bed is wet, his arm was around me for who really knows! Believe me Aerith, WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!"

"Yuffie this is wrong! The guy is 7 years older…"

"WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING AERITH!"

"LISTEN TO ME YUFFIE…"

"NO YOU LISTEN! THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON! **END OF DISCUSSION!**" Yuffie stormed into her room slamming the door.

"How was it Yuffie?" Squall asked.

"I don't want to talk about. I'm going for a walk." I grabbed my equipment and hurried to the door.

"I'm coming with you Yuffie" he said chasing after her. When he got out the door, she disappeared.

**(Yuffie POV)**

I can't believe Aerith. She didn't listen, she never listens she just naturally assumes stuff. I can't believe her, and Cloud. We weren't doing anything; I can't believe they would think that. Do they assume the worst of me?

A tear fell down my cheek and dropped on the marble ground below me, I walked to the third district to the little fountain. I looked as it was bright, and decorative carved drawings around each with a smile on their face. I bet none of them were told off.

I sat on the edge of the fountain. I saw my reflection in the water, it stared back at me, what else could it do? I stared closer, I looked in my own eyes. Aerith was right I wasn't 12 any more I was four years older. Four, the number four, how I hated that number, I can't even sleep in the same bed with Squall without getting a talk unless I was **FOUR** years older.

I stared at my reflection. It seemed like it was talking back to me. I thought about what Aerith would do. Another tear streamed down my burning red face. It landed with a 'plop' into the fountain water. I sighed more tears followed. I looked at my self...what was that? There was a hand on my shoulder…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**YES I am the witch of cliffies!**

**Me again! Angel-shellz also known as Shelly!**

**I love squffies and I know a lot of you people do too! So I made this to please you out there and me! I have big plans for the end! **

**Download "If Your Not The One" by Daniel Bedingfield It's really good and I made this story because of that song and I have big plans ahead for this story!!!**

**Lurve you all,**

**Shelly**

**P.S. PLZ R&R just click the little purple button below! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**


	2. Feelings

**Hey guys again!**

**Hope you have fun reading! I have prepared this chappie earlier so I thought why not just put it in?**

**Disclaimer: KH is not mine...not yet…Mwuhahahaha!!!!! O.o Ahem…**

**"Anything in Italics is a song!!!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Squall was standing behind me,

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've never been better." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I poured water on your bed, this is my fault this all happened." He apologized. He never apologized, never, why now?

Another tear streamed down my face about to land into the fountain when Squall caught it in time. I looked up at him. I gave him a hug.

"I don't know what their worried about, I'm sixteen, she said it her self." She sobbed. Tears streamed down her face wetting his leather jacket. He nodded.

"We better get back before they think we've done something bad again." I nodded.

We walked back, both pushing the doors to the 2nd district. So many things filled my mind so upset. I finally felt a bit better when I felt Squalls hand in mine. It just felt right, it just fit so perfectly like it was ment to be…Sigh, life was a bit harder thinking about what Aerith would do when she came back it was one of those times she was glad she was with

Squall, Aerith came running up to me, I felt Squalls hand leave mine.

**--**

"Yuffie, I'm sorry maybe I did get carried away. I wasn't listening to what you were saying but I want you to know it was only because I care about you." Aerith said running. "I still think of you as that, 12 year old girl who use to need me to remind her to have a shower or fix her bed. I may say you're sixteen but to me I can't help but feel your still 12." Aerith said giving me a hug.

"It's just…your only 16 and there is 7 years difference…to me it just feels so wrong maybe in four years…" Aerith continued.

There it was again. Four, four, four, four, four, I hated that number. Four, 4, for, no matter how you spell it, it still pissed me off.

Aerith led me inside Squall followed. Then he stopped. "Guys I think I might train a bit in the waterway. See-ya." He kissed the back of my hand and walked off. Aerith didn't see she was to busy admiring a autumn picture on the wall.

"Whatever" Aerith said.

"See you Squall." I waved. He left. Aerith turned around.

"Yuffie come with me."

"It's not like I have a choice." I said glumly

"That's right."

She led me to my room, and brought me to the bed.

"Yuffie go to sleep. Ok, don't go anywhere for the rest of the night." She tucked me in and left. "Night, night Yuffie"

"Yeah night" I sighed. She closed the door behind her, I stared out the window.

"Sorry Aerith but I can't stay here tonight." I whispered.

I got out of bed and stuffed pillows and put the blanket on top to look like my body. I went to my draw pulled out a black teddy and put it down where my head should be to look like my hair. I ran to the window, "good night"

I ran out of the roof and jumped down to the ground, Killing some heartless in the way.

**(Squall POV)**

What is up with Cloud? I wish I knew what Aerith said to Yuffie, she didn't look to happy. I really can't train with all these thoughts I'll just sit here. Nope that's not like me, damn that stupid song in my head!

_(If your not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If your not the one then why does my hand fit your this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my calls?_

_If you are not mine then would I have the strength to stand at all?)_

Damn!!!!!! Get out of my head! Why does it have to come now.

_(I never know what the future brings_

_But I know your hear with me now_

_We'll-)_

"Hello Leon" I looked behind me. Yes the song was gone. Yuffie was standing there.

"It's Le-Wait you said Leon" Yuffie nodded. "Force of habit I guess. Yuffie shouldn't you be in the hotel?" Yuffie nodded

"Yes but I jumped out the window." My mouth fell open.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She sighed.

"What are you doing here, I was training."

"No you weren't you were on the ground looking like you wanted to bash your head in?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Well…something was annoying me."

Yuffie smiled. "What?"

"Err…Nothing…don't worry…you should go back before Aerith finds out." Yuffie shook her head.

"I'm not leaving without you." Squall was shocked at Yuffie's comment.

**(Yuffies POV)**

"Go Yuffie before we both get in trouble." Squall said coldly.

"No."

"Now Yuffie"

"No"

"Go before you catch a cold."

"No, I'm not going unless you come."

"Go **NOW!** Before you catch a cold"

"No"

"Now"

"Not unless you come." I decided to fake sneeze. "Ahh…Ahh…**AHCOO!!!**"

"Ok, ok, ok I'm coming." He gave in

I smiled. Then "Achoo" That wasn't fake this time. Squall put his arm around me. "Here" I looked up at him. He looked straight ahead, His face still emotionless.

"We'll go through the front way." He told me still looking straight.

"What if I get caught, what if **WE** get caught?" I told him

"Don't worry I bet Aerith is busy with Cloud." He said jokingly. I rolled my eyes.

We walked round the front. To the doors, staring just to check if the cost was clear, we tiptoed to the room and went inside closing it behind us, I looked at the bed, the neat body look-alike was messed,

"And where have you been?" I turned to see Aerith standing at the door that connects our room.

"I umm…went to talk to the manager." Yuffie stuttered.

"Really and you had to put pillows under your bed to pretend you were there?" Aerith glared. She wasn't acting her self…

"Uh…"

"Yuffie, what's going on? Your sneaking out…and now your lying!"

"Aerith…" I butted in

"Yuffie…I try and I try…" She said ignoring me

"Aerith Please!"

"Yuffie what do I have to do? What do you want me to do?" Aerith yelled.

I clenched my fists tightly. "Just leave me alone Aerith! I'm Sixteen! I am fine! You just worry to much!" I yelled

"Yuffie, your only sixteen you act beyond your years." Aerith was getting out of line.

"Aerith, I am sixteen, I am aloud to sneak around and fake stuff!" I hissed

"Yuffie, I don't want you doing that what do I have to do!"

"HOW ABOUT LEAVING ME ALONE, YOU CARE TOO MUCH, BUT YOU NEVER LISTEN, HOW ABOUT MY FEELINGS, YOUR TRYING TO MAKE ME BETTER BUT YOUR REALLY JUST MAKING IT WORSE!!!" I yelled. Tears appeared in her eyes, she never cried she never wanted to. A rush of guilt went up my spine,

"Ok, if you want me to leave you alone I will, but don't come crying to me when bad things happen." Aerith said softly and walked back into her room slamming the door behind her. There was silence in my room.

We could hear Cloud trying to comfort her, and Aerith crying. Tears streamed up my eyes and flew down, I sobbed until I felt two strong arms rap around me. Squall was hugging me to cheer me up…I sniffed.

"It's ok Yuffie" He softly said in my ear. "It's ok"

"Leon…" I said

"Call me Squall" He said still not departing. He wants ME to call him SQUALL!!! I thought he gave up the name squall for…well I can't say. Leon, I like Squall better.

"Squall" That's what I tried to say but my mouth muffled into Squall's leather jacket. He's arms rapping around me, keeping warm in my sad conditions.

When your sad, don't you ever feel cold, alone, terrified and mute. Squall was hugging me which covered all that. Tears flowed down my eyes still but I was warm, not alone, I felt safe and I would talk I just didn't know what to say. I pulled away wiping my puffy eyes on my arm.

"Thanks Leon" I mumbled softly.

"Call me Squall" He said peering into me red puffy eyes. I looked back at his soft grey eyes, I stared deep inside. One the outside was the stern, strict and emotionless Leon but on the inside was the playful, fun, caring and happy Squall that we all know and love, Squall was better the Leon I mean imagine it Leon Leonheart, what is up with t-"

My mind was broken by the soft taste of a soft, supple pair of lips. They tasted so much like…well I don't know but they were sweet and soft. I looked up it was Squall I didn't know he was such a good kisser. He's lips were so tender. I kissed back tilting my head to the side as I rapped my arm around his neck and he grasped my waist, I was in heaven. I felt his tongue brush against my lips telling me to open wide I let him in. His tongue going around inside my mouth just made me moan.

Soon he pulled me away and lifted me up and carried me too the bed. **(No they are not going to 'Do It')** He tucked me in and kissed me again on the lips. He walked over to the other side of the bed and hopped in. I turned to face him he did the same.

"Thanks Squall" I wisped.

"It's ok." He replied just as soft as I did.

As I closed my eyes to rest, I felt to big arms grab me and pull me closer to something warm. I was rapped in Squalls arms grasping me tightly. I felt warm and safe, I cuddled closer to his chest and hugged him back.

**(Dajavou in Squall POV) **

"No"

She's going to go on forever, I just don't want her to get sick- Crap she sneezed ok might as well give in.

"Ok, ok, ok I'm coming"

I always give in to ALWAYS! She sneezed again. The next thing I knew my arms flew around her to try and keep her warm, my face remained emotionless,

"Here" Was all that came out, what am I doing? Do I like her? No I can't…can I…do I…no I don't! I don't know, for once I was dumbfounded, too much silence! I'm so not going through the window,

"We'll go through the front way." I told her still not facing her.

"What if I get caught, what if **WE** get caught?" She complained. She always did but it was so cute. Cute…where did that come from?

"Don't worry I bet Aerith is busy with Cloud." I joked, I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea, damn she just rolled her eyes is that good?

We walked round the front. To the doors, staring just to check if the cost was clear, we tiptoed to the room and went inside closing it behind us, Yuffie went ahead of me staring at the bed.

"And where have you been?" We turned to see Aerith standing at the door that connects our room.

"I umm…went to talk to the manager." Yuffie stuttered.

"Really and you had to put pillows under your bed to pretend you were there?" Aerith glared. She wasn't acting her self…

"Uh…"

What the hells going on? This does not look good.

"Yuffie, what's going on? Your sneaking out…and now your lying!"

"Aerith…" Yuffie said trying to make Aerith listen.

"Yuffie…I try and I try…" She said ignoring her. I wanted to stand up for Yuffie but this is none of my business.

"Aerith, Please!"

"Yuffie what do I have to do? What do you want me to do?" Aerith yelled.

Yuffie started clenching her fists tightly. "Just leave me alone Aerith! I'm Sixteen! I am fine! You just worry to much!" I yelled

"Yuffie, your only sixteen yet you act beyond your years." Aerith was getting out of line.

"Aerith, I am sixteen, I am aloud to sneak around and fake stuff!" Yuffie hissed

"Yuffie, I don't want you doing that what do I have to do!"

"HOW ABOUT LEAVING ME ALONE, YOU CARE TOO MUCH, BUT YOU NEVER LISTEN, HOW ABOUT MY FEELINGS, YOUR TRYING TO MAKE ME BETTER BUT YOUR REALLY JUST MAKING IT WORSE!!!" she yelled. Tears appeared in Aerith eyes, she never cried she never wanted to, wow I guess that was a bit hoarse but she did sort of deserve it.

"Ok, if you want me to leave you alone I will, but don't come crying to me when bad things happen." Aerith said softly and walked back into her room slamming the door behind her. There was silence in the room.

We could hear Cloud trying to comfort her, and Aerith crying. I could hear Yuffie crying, I feel so sorry for her, I couldn't help it, I rapped my arms around her to try and cheer her up. I don't like her I swear…really…I think. She sniffed she's so cute…ok maybe I do like her, poor Yuffie,

"It's ok Yuffie" I softly said in her ear. "It's ok"

"Leon…" She muttered

"Call me Squall" She's so upset I'll let her. She has grown really pretty over the years I can't believe I didn't see it before. Her cheeks red and smooth, she is gorgeous.

"Squall" At least that's what I think she said she was hugging me so tight I couldn't hear her.

I just felt so happy, just having to hold her in my arms, her head against my chest, losing all we cared about, forgetting what happened with Aerith. None of that mattered right now, all to me that mattered was Yuffie. Yuffie…what a pretty name, her eyes so pretty, her hair, wonderful, I just love everything about her.

"Thanks Leon" She mumbled softly.

"Call me Squall" she muttered as she stared deep into my eyes she didn't move. She was beautiful, I can't believe I never noticed before. I stared at her lips, they looked so soft and shiny, how I wish I could feel them pressed against mine. She kept staring standing still, how cute she looks when her eyes are puffy I stared at her lips not helping my self taking advantage of the moment.

I knew she wouldn't like it and waited for her to push away, but to my surprised she reasponded and deepened the kiss. She rapped her arms around my neck as I did around her slim waist. She tilted her head more, but I wanted more! I brushed my tongue against her lips and she opened them successfully, I moved my tongue around, and she moaned, this was the best I was in heaven.

Soon we pulled away and I lifted her up and carried her too the bed. (No they are not going to 'Do It') i tucked her in and kissed her again on the lips before I walked over to the other side of the bed and hopped in. I turned to face her as she was already facing me.

"Thanks Squall" she wisped.

"It's ok." I replied just as soft as she did.

Her eyes slowly closed I stared at her. She was such an angel even though sometimes she acts like a kid. I toke advantage of the moment and grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. I rapped my arms around her and kept her warm in my arms. I could tell we both loved it I fell asleep with her in my arms…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**YAY! Not a cliffie for you ppl that hate it but my big plans are going to erupt in the next chappies! YIPPEE!!**

**All having fun I hope, thank you to my reviewers!**

**FLCLFanaticMyora: Glad you like it so far I hope you keep liking it!**

**mangagakaz: I don't mean to make anything funny but if it's a good thing, Cool!**

**Ezri-Candy: There is tragedy coming soon in my chapters and it will be sad…:'( not joking either when I say that but there will be a surprising twist at the end! **

**Sqully: I updated, I updated!!! :-) So glad you like it! **

**Thank you! READ ON! :-)**

**--=--#--=--Shelly--=--#--=--**

**Review, be nice!**

**MY MOTO! **

IF YOU LIKE, THEN WRITE! :-)


	3. Love unknown

**Dudes and Dudettes!**

**Finished this chappie! Pretty touching…trust me…you'll be begging for more…**

**Disclaimer: chill I don't own anything except for Daniel!**

**Who's Daniel huh? Read on and find out please R&R too!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(****Normal**** and a lil bit of a Yuffie POV)**

I woke up in big strong arms forgetting what had happened the night before, then remembering as I felt Squalls warm breath at the back of my neck, although I wish I didn't remember about Aerith and me, we were best friends but look at us now, she is to caring that it has driven us apart.

I heard Squall yawn, "G, morning Yuffie" He said giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. He's happy attitude made a smile appear in my face as he cuddled me tighter.

"Yuffie…" Aerith walked into the room…again.

"Aerith you really got to learn how to knock." Squall told her. "And that's a fact"

Aerith gulped at what she saw I really didn't know what the big deal was. Sure I liked Squall…more than a friend and he probably thought the same, but she should know that we aren't doing anything else. Aerith gulped again,

"Yuffie……I just…gulp…wanted to…" I could tell her fists were growing tighter and her teeth were grinding "apologize…gulp…for not…listening…" Her eyes were frozen staring at us, in her eyes were anger and she wanted to yell so bad she was only apologizing because cloud probably told her to.

"So I might…gulp…grind…have over…" Then she cracked…

"YUFFIE HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME? YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!" Aerith yelled, I new she had to force her self to say that stuff but staring at Squall with me in his arms made it harder but she cracked. Cloud came in the room and tried to hold her to calm her down he put his hand on her shoulder

"GET OFF ME CLOUD!" Cloud toke his arms off and toke a step back, he was speechless. After all he just wanted to help her

"Aerith that wasn't very nice" Squall said standing up.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW WHATS NICE?" Aerith was panting yelling all she could.

"KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!" Sora yelled from the other room, (A.N: Soz I forgot to mention their here too, more people might show up to but that doesn't mean it won't be good it depends what pops up in my head!)

"Sorry Sora, Sorry Kairi, Sorry Riku" Yuffie yelled with her croaky voice. Kairi burst into the room,

"What the hells been going in here anyways, I kept hearing yelling and I feel like I'm missing something" Kairi shrugged

"Kairi, piss off!" Aerith said pointing to the door

Kairi stood there stunned at Aerith's change of personality.

"What…"

"I said, piss off Kairi! You're such a snoop go mind your own business!" Aerith hissed. Kairi's faced turned red and she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Aerith…" Cloud muttered.

"No! Just…**JUST SHUT UP**" Aerith said swinging her arm in front of her causing cloud to step back, he's eyes wide, he was not impressed he sat down on the bed next to squall.

"Now Yuffie I'm not taking this crap anymore! Your not sharing a room with…Leon, any more! That counts Squall too! Just incase you decide to change your name again!" Aerith yelled pointing at Yuffie and squall.

"You can't tell me what to do Aerith!" Squall said furiously standing up.

"No…but Cloud can" She said throwing a look at cloud who just sat there. "Right cloud" Cloud just sat there. "RIGHT CLOUD!!!" Cloud shook his head.

"No Aerith, I'm not going to tear them apart anymore!" Cloud stood up.

Aerith stood there in shock, "I thought you loved me?"

"I do Aerith, but…I don't think you love me" Cloud said and he stormed out of the room and out of the hotel. Aerith stood there, "Yuffie, I…I…can't stand to see you guys anymore." She ran into her room tears flowing down her cheeks.

I sat upon my bed with Squall standing next to me. The room went quiet, except sobbing coming from Kairi's room and Aerith's room. I stood up and Squall gave me a hug, I pulled away "Squall…maybe this is…wrong" I ran out of the room not bothering to even listen to a response.

**(Squall's POV) **

Wrong? No Yuffie I don't want to let you go…I love you…weather it is wrong…or right. I watched her run out of the room, a tear flew down my cheek, I wiped it away furiously. I don't want to cry. Not now. I want to cry, cry, but why? Yuffie please come back…

**(Yuffie's POV) **

I can't believe this…

"RIGHT CLOUD" Aerith yelled. Cloud shook his head. Oh my Dog, Cloud always agreed to everything Aerith said, even if he didn't want to.

"No Aerith, I'm not going to tear them apart anymore!" Cloud stood up.

"But…I thought you loved me?" Aerith muttered.

"I do Aerith, but…I don't think you love me" Cloud said and he stormed out of the room and out of the hotel. Oh my god…maybe…Aerith's stress and yelling at us…has…caused to blame it all on cloud? She was so angry that she yelled at Cloud and…he just thought that Aerith didn't love her anymore.

Aerith stood there, "Yuffie, I…I…can't stand to see you guys anymore." She ran into her room tears flowing down her cheeks. I can't believe I've been so…selfish! I put Aerith and Cloud's Relationship in front of mine. This can't go on…

I sat there I had to get out of here. I stood up and Squall gave me hug. I wanted to, I really did want to stay in his arms but…I couldn't not right now…maybe even never again, I pulled away his tight grip making it a little harder but I managed. I looked at the ground not being able to look him in the eye, "Squall…maybe this is…wrong" I muttered, I ran out of there as fast as I could not being able to cope with all these emotions and feelings, I loved Squall, I really did but I didn't want to break up Aerith and Cloud…

My eyes burst with tears I had to get away I just had to as far away as possible from the hotel…at least some where away from Squall. I kept running my eyesight blurry from all these tears. I tripped over something hard, and scraped the side of my leg, also the side of my arm I had landed on, I felt it burn. Out of my blurry reflection I blinked to brush away the tears I could see a heartless, I felt it blow fire on my body I couldn't do anything, I closed my eyes as more tears streamed down my face.

--

**(Still Yuffie's POV)**

Oww…my eyes hurt they were burning. I felt a soft wet sponge rub across my forehead.

"Squall…"

"Squall? Who's Squall" A voice replied.

I slowly forced my eyes open; I saw a boy with brown hair cut short a bit like Riku's only shorter, with a red sweatband around his head (or whatever they are! You know…that thing that's around Yuffie's head), an ear pierce in the left ear and bright shiny blue eyes.

"So you're finally awake." The boy said peering into my eyes, I nodded.

"You had quite an attack." The guy softly whispered.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"You tripped over some how and then a heartless appeared he attacked you then I killed it and saved you and brought you here." He said slowly. I looked around it was like a small bed room.

"Where are we?"

"You're in my bedroom." He said wiping the sponge on my forehead again. I looked at my arm it was bandaged and so was my leg.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Sorry, how rude of me…My name is Daniel" Daniel said smiling. "And who are you Madame?"

"Why I'm the great Ninja Yuffie!" I said with exhilaration.

"Hehehe, Yuffie huh, your one great ninja" He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes "Thanks"

I saw his red sweat band rapped around his head, "Oh, cool sweatband!"

"Thanks, yours is cool too! I love them, their so cool." He said re-moistening the sponge. I stared in his eyes as he wiped he was pretty cute. It made me forget about Squall **(A.N: Don't kill me for writing that part, Or the next few parts!)**

"Now…er…Yuffie, who's Squall?" He smirked

"Umm…" I couldn't tell him who Squall was, "He's my…er…relative…" I lied, why though? I loved Squall and I'm pretending that I barely know him. Anyway he probably only liked me as a friend.

"Oh, ok" he wiped my forehead again. I sat up making him take off the sponge. "Feeling better now?" he asked I simply nodded. "Good"

I looked at him "Thanks for helping me"

"No problem Ms. Yuffie"

"Please just call me Yuffie; by the way, I haven't seen you around here before?"

"Ah yes, see you are in district 4. The forgotten district, it is safe as well not many heart less here but no body ever wants to come here. You have to pass by district 3 to get here, no shortcut from district 1. The door to here is not as big as the rest it is actually very small. There is also a hotel here. I rented out this room for today" He said quite fast but still able for me to understand, I blinked.

"But I never see you round any of the other districts"

"Well that's because I just came here to see my cousin" He said looking at me. My eyes widened. "Cousin?"

"Yeah, my cousin, umm, does the name Riku sound familiar to you?"

"Riku…I know him, he's really nice and I thought you looked a bit like him"

"Awesome, could you show me where he is" Then I remembered everything about Aerith and Cloud…Squall, I couldn't face them, not right now…

"Umm…well you see…"

"Is something wrong Yuf?" He responded quickly, aw! He says Yuf so cute!

"Nah, nothing at all!" I said smiling at him

--

We walked around the district he showed me around.

There was this great store he showed me which sold hats, clips, hair ties, head scarfs, bandanas and even better…sweatbands.

There was also this great fountain, that had sparkling blue water,

"Thanks you, for showing me around"

"You're Welcome"

He stepped forward to hug me, a flash of Squall appeared in my head, I stepped back causing me to fall Daniel grabbed my hand but he just fell too, we landed into the fountain. Both filled with laughter, I shivered…he stepped out of the fountain held out his hand I grabbed it as he pulled me up.

I looked him straight in the eye, his blue eyes sparkling. He leaned forward, I did the same,

"Yuffie"

I heard a soft whisper coming from a corner as I saw a shadow walk away. He leaned closer, I stepped back, "I'm sorry Daniel…I…I can't"

He stared guilty down at the ground "I understand…we…we better get back" I nodded.

**--**

**(Squall POV)**

I chased down the hall for her, checking every room.

"Kairi, Sora, Riku, have you seen Yuffie?" I walked inside, Sora and Riku were playing scrabble,

"Nup, Sorry Leon" Sora mumbled not looking away from the game board.

Kairi stepped out of the bathroom, "Hi Squall, I hope you were just leaving" She hissed. "What s'up with you?" She ignored me.

"Look I'm sorry about Aerith, she's not acting her self, she…and Cloud…just broke up" Their heads shot up, their mouths wide open, Sora dropped the letter piece in his hand. It landed with a clatter on the game board. A gasp and an 'oh my god' was the only thing that could be heard. I nodded.

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry." Kairi said.

"Yeah and Yuffie's disappeared." I looked at the ground.

"Sorry Leon but we haven't seen her"

"Guys playing scrabble, I love that game" I sighed

Sora looked up. "Then why don't you join us"

I shook my head "Can't…I have to look for Yuffie…I hope…she's ok" I tear sprang in my I blinked it away furiously, I sure didn't want to cry, not in front of them…

"You must really care for her" Kairi said

"What…er…why do you think that" I stuttered

"You were about to cry"

"What no I wasn't…I had something…in my eye"

"Sure" Kairi rolled her eyes **(A.N: Like a bowling ball!!! O.o Ok that was really lame!)**

"Squall, we understand if you have a crush on Yuffie…I mean" Sora said looking at the ceiling "She's cute…great hair…sigh…cute smile…gorgeous eyes…" Sora sighed. Kairi through a pillow at his face, Sora snapped out of his trance, Riku through a evil glare at Sora, For god knows what!

"C'mon Sora, Yuffie belongs to Leon" She said jumping on him trying to suffocate him with a pillow, Riku glared at the two, he then pushed Kairi off

"What are you trying to do? Kill him" Riku said helping Sora

"Maybe" Kairi said trying to act all innocent

Sora puffed hard, "That's attempted murder! It didn't feel like she was going to stop! Good thing Riku was here" Sora puffed. A huge smile appeared on Riku's face, Kairi frowned

"I was not trying to kill you!"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

**"Was too"**

**"Was not" **

I walked out of the room sighing. I walked around the districts for hours; I walked into the third district and leaned against the brick wall causing it to move back. "What the…" I went inside. There was a big sign saying 'District 4' I didn't even know there was a district 4?

I walked inside just around the corner I could hear talking, a familiar voice. Yuffie's voice. I walked to it about to turn the corner when I realized she was with someone.

"Thanks you, for showing me around"

"You're Welcome"

I watched him, the guy standing next to her stepped forward to give her a hug, I bit my lip. She stepped back he tried to catch her but fell in to. They laughed, she seemed to have forgotten about me. The guy got out held his hand and helped Yuffie out. Their lips only a couple inches from each other, "Yuffie" I whispered, They were going to kiss I…I couldn't watch. I ran off out of the fourth district, tears running down my cheeks to upset to even wipe them away.

**I have never felt this way about anyone before…she doesn't love me…but…I…I love her…and now…she will never know… **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Just a lil comment to my reviewers**

**Guys you like? **

**Then R&R ppl!!!**

**PWEASE!!! Does puppy dog eyes sniffs Wahhh!!!**

**I WANT REBUWS! Sucks her thumb**

**Oh and guys how do you make your words and stuff bold cuz it just aint workin on mine! Bummer! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**


	4. My turn

**G'day Dudes and dudettes!**

**So happy you could be here! To witness…a mirecal…this chappie is FINISHED and a special thanks to SetsuntaMew for telling me how to make this all bold! I'm so happy!**

**Thank you…**

**You know what I hate? THAT EVERY SONG JUST HAPPENS TO MATCH YUFFIE AND SQUALL!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I dun own it!******

**(Yuffie POV)**

"C'mon it's getting late, show me where Riku is tomorrow" Daniel said "do you have a place to stay?" Yes in squall's arms.

"Umm…no…"

"Ok you can stay with me today then" He said opening the door to his rented room, I walked in shivering. He went to his closet "Here" He said handing me some folded clothes.

"Thanks" I walked into the bathroom and put on an extra large shirt which reached just above the neck and shorts which went past the knees. Where the heck did he get these clothes from?

"Ok Yuffie…you can have the bed I'll sleep on the floor"

I shook my head "No I'll sleep on the floor" A much as I really didn't want to I didn't want to be rude anyway he paid for the room

"No Yuffie, you are the guest, so you get the bed"

"But…this is a hotel! Were both guests" I pointed it out.

"…" Daniel was speechless, I giggled

"Then…we'll both use the bed it's big enough, if you don't care that is"

I shared a bed with Squall so it didn't make a big deal but that's because I love him. Well… I looked at the bed; it was like a king size! I guess…it would be ok…

"It's ok" I told him peering at the bed

"K, well I'm going to sleep now I can't wait to see Riku" He said yawning, I stared at him with no expression on my face sighing. I missed Squall terribly, I mean sure, Daniel is cute and sweet and every thing I **would** want…but…I love Squall…and** always** will…

I sighed and walked in the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth with one of the sample brushes.

I stared at my reflection it stared back, a faint image of squall appeared standing behind me, his hand on my shoulder, I turned my head to look at my shoulder nothing there, I looked at the mirror, the sweet image disappeared. A tear twinkled down my cheek falling into the sink, I sniffed and cried softly.

I got out and walked over to the bed, I stared at Daniel who was fast asleep. I rolled into bed and moved all the way to the side. "I love you Squall" I whispered before my eyes slowly closed. And everything turned dark

**(Yuffie's dream)**

I dreamt I was walking…then I saw squall…

"Squall" I yelled

He turned around his eyes all red "Yuffie" he said softly with an unhappy look on his face. A small smile appeared on his face with a couple of tears…

I started running…faster, faster, faster but he just seemed to be more further and further away…I became weak and fell…into something strong…

I looked up Squall was standing there with a sweet smile on his face that would melt your heart…I sighed and hugged him as hard as I could…my face pressed against his chest "Squall"

"Yuffie…" He whispered, I looked up at his eyes as he continued "I'll always be here for you…no matter what"

A huge smile approached my face "Squall…I L-"

Then my arms were empty…he disappeared…"squall…" nothing not a peep

"Squall" a tear streamed my eyes "SQUALL!" My eyes now bursting with tears like a bursted tap… "**SQUALL…**" My voice slowly fading as I fell to the ground…

**(End of dream)**

--

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Yuffie and Leon…have…**done it**…your eyes are probably like O.o right now…I just didn't want to right it. :D yeppers…they've **done it**…and u know what I'm talking about…**'it'**…now you get the idea…so return to da story already!

--

**(Squalls POV)**

I can't believe…I…I thought she loved me…we had so much fun…we kissed…I thought…she was happy…but…I never did say I love her…and she never did either…aww crap…that stupid song!

_I don't know why you're so far away __But I know that this much is true__We'll make it through __And I hope you are the one I share my life with__And I wish that you could be the one I die with__And I pray in you're the one I build my home with__I hope I love you all my life_ _I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand__If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am__Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?__'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away__And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today__'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right__And though I can't be with you tonight__And know my heart is by your side_

I sat upon my bed, crying, I know…I know…I'm a wimp for crying but…I…I really did love her…

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?__If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_Damn it where did I get this song? This song…this song…this song is just like my life…___If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not-_

Cloud came into the room

"Hey Squall………shit…"

I looked up at him my eyes wet and puffy.

"Oh my god…Squall you never cry…not for nothing…no one…anything…what's wrong mate?" Cloud said sweetly.

I sat there qietly…sniffing just thinking…thinking about…Yuffie. Another tear flowed down my cheek.

"Ok…if you're not going to talk then I'll just wait till you cheer up then ask you" He sighed.

**(Hours lately)**

"Yep and remember when she was so young, she spilt spaghetti all over her self!" Cloud joked. We laughed, I was much better now. "Are you going to talk now?"

"Ok…I saw Yuffie"

"You did! That's so great" Cloud said happily, until he saw my face, it didn't have a smile there and I wouldn't have been crying because of it.

"In district 4" I said, cloud lifted up an eyebrow

"District 4? I didn't know such thing excisted.

"Not the point cloud, she was with there with…another…guy…" A tear flew up…I blinked it away

"Oh…you love her don't you." Cloud said staring at his feet.

I nodded "And she was about to…kiss him…but I left"

"Now…Squall…I'm sure…she wasn't going to kiss him…I bet she still loves you back." Cloud said trying to cheer me up.

"No cloud…She doesn't love me! She…she loves this guy…and besides…I don't deserve her."

"Sure you do Squall" Cloud said putting his hand on my shoulder

"No…I don't…and…and…she doesn't love me! That's it no more!" I said jumping off my bed.

"You know Squall"

"What…" I mumbled

"That's the same thing I said about Aerith remember…" I remember this was just like the same thing that happened to them both only that Aerith caught Cloud kissing a different girl…who turned out to be his cousin.

"Yeah…"

"See it will al turn out for the best…"

"Only I don't think this story is going to end with a happy ending." I mumbled.

Cloud sighed; "I guess I should leave you to it" he walked out of the room gently closing the door, I slumped on my bed… "I love you Yuffie"

--

**(Yuffie POV)**

I opened my eyes slowly yawning. I sat up to see Daniel's arm draped around me, I slowly lifted it off and got out of bed. I tip toed over to my clothes and which were still a bit damp but ok to wear. I went in the bath room and changed.

I walked out and Daniel was sitting there,

"Squall is not you relative…is he" He said looking into my eyes

"…no…"

"I thought so…Why did you lie" he stood up

"Because…"

"Yuffie…you love him…you shouldn't have lied…" He stared into my eyes piercing it. I felt guilty, tears beamed into my eyes and I fell to the floor.

"How did you know?"

"I heard you last night…"

Tears beamed out and rolled down my cheeks, I loved Squall…and…I…ran off…and…lied. I sniffed

**(1 hour later)**

"…and then I ran off and got attacked and I woke up…here"

"Ok…" Daniel said softly. "So…where does Riku live?"

"I'll show you"

we walked out and past the fountain over to the door and into the third and then to the second district. We walked over to the hotel doors, I sighed, I pushed them open there was silence. Not a peep could be heard…

"Are you sure their here?" Daniel questioned, I shrugged

I walked over to Aerith's room, Aerith was crying on her bed. Without helping my self I walked over to her, "What's wrong Aerith"

Aerith stopped sobbing, lifted he face slowly off her hands and looked up, "Yuffie…YUFFIE YOUR BACK!" She jumped up giving me a hug sqeezing me so hard I could barely breathe. She then spotted Daniel at the door. "Who's that?"

"That's Daniel" She realized me from her grip and Daniel waved.

"He's cute, how old are you Daniel?" Aerith said looking at Daniel.

"Sixteen" Daniel said blushing, which made me blush I knew what was coming next…

"Well would you believe that? Yuffie is sixteen too! You guys make the best couple" She said excitedly

"Aerith we are not going out! Nothing between us."

"Sure…Squall Said he saw you kiss some one!" Aerith smugged.

Squall! The shadow…that was him…he thought we were…oh my god…we didn't… A tear sprang up in my eyes. I can't believe this…I have to explain it to him…

"Where is he?"

"Oh he left…he said he couldn't stay here anymore"

He…he…what…no…no…I gulped down trying to hide all my feelings and emotions that kept crawling to my mind…questions that I dared do not answer…the worst was…if I ever saw him again…I gulped again…a tear sprang I just blinked it away…

"Anyway…(gulp)…I have to show Daniel where (gulp) Riku is" I said walking out of the room so fast that I felt my legs want to collapse. I stopped in the hallway,

"Are you ok Yuf?"

"I'm fine…just…just fine" I said breathing heavily my words sort of shaking.

I walked unsteadily to Riku's room, banging on the door heavily, Kairi answered it. "What do you wan-" She stopped, she squeezed me harder then Aerith did, and trust me that is REALLY hard. "Yuffie…we all missed you…especially Leon"

Daniel walked into the room, Kairi stared at him, "He's cute!"

I blushed "He's a friend, he's names Daniel"

Riku look up from his scrabble game, "Daniel…"

Daniel looked at him "Riku"

"Yeah"

"Wow, it's been so long!" He said giving Riku a hug and Riku stood up from the bed return him one back.

"Who's this?" Sora said pointing at Daniel

"This is my cousin" Riku said "We use to have so much fun together; we were like best friends…"

"Yep…that was until we soon found out we were cousins" They both laughed

"Daniel you're so cute…" Kairi said out loud…to her surprise none of the other boys were a little bit jealous.

Daniel blushed, he glanced at me and I turned red which made him turn an even brighter red. "Thank you…err…"

"Kairi!" Kairi had a big grin on her face

"Ok, thank you Kairi"

"How'd you meet Yuffie?" Kairi asked who hadn't spoken for a while still glazing at every speck on Daniel.

"Well…"

"He saved my life" I butted in, still looking depressed, I was happy for Daniel to find a loved one…but now it was my turn

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you every reviewer I love you all! REVIEW!!!

FLCLFanaticMyora: Keep reading and reviewing and **IT WILL** get better!!!

mangagakaz: I know about the age they are to young and too old but that's what puts the story together! :D

**Sqully:** It's cute? Aww!!!!

**Ezri-Candy:** You were dreading and now you have the forth chappie! About the tradegdy again…it will come and it **will** be **VERY** sad!

**FLCLFanaticMyora:** It will get betta! Hehehe!

**SetsuntaMew:** IT"S ALL GUD!!! :-)

Sarah: You rock 2! Yippee!

**XxNinja-SongstressxX:** Squirrels?? Ahem…anyway yes Aerith has some issues…think of it as "Time of the month for the rest of her life" giggles Is it really that good?

**mangagakaz:** Ehh…I was thinking that but…I why would Yuffie punch Aerith…anyway cloud would probably beat da shyt outta her…but **Squall will be der to save da day!**

**ria-aeon-hunter**: Datz da second tyme iv herd its cute or sweet! :D Squffies are great I have so many favourite squffies!

**Sugacoated-Cherries:** I have no idea how old they really are? But its still as good! It iz my best one? I read my first story…notice me and itz sorta…crap! Short chappies and so many spelling mistakes but u cant blame me it waz my first one! It'z funny? **HOW MANY PPL THINK THIS IZ FUNNY PLZ REVIEW!!! This is not ment to be funny! It's ment to be tragedy!!! **

**CHippi:** Squall and Yuffie pairings are my fave 2!!!!

**SetsuntaMew:** **THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! With out your help my story wouldn't of been as good!!!! HIP HIP HOORAY! I can't tell if Daniel and Yuffie are going to be together but its obvious now isn't it!**

Sqully: Yes…DAMN YOU DANIEL!!!!

Great reviews they make me happy and inspire me to


	5. Unwanted Things

**Hey again people!**

**Remember when I said that every song matches Yuffie and Squall and that it pisses me off…well its driving me nuts every song I listen to gives me an idea that I could write!**

**There all good because the song just…just does something!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Daniel…and I wish I didn't**

**I havn't got much reviews! Wahh does that mean my stories not that good? Should I stop? **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I ran out of the room before any of them could chase after me. I heard a couple of 'wait come back Yuffie' but I ignored it.

I kept running faster and faster tripping again on the way.

"Be careful next time Yuffie!" Cid said helping me up. "Where are you of to in a hurry?" I stood up on my feet dusting of…well…dust.

"Oh I was just running, have you seen Squall?" I asked him with pleading eyes. I was hoping for the right answer…

"Yes actually I have" he said happily. A smile approached my face.

"Really! Please tell me where he is!!!" I said jumping up and down happily,

Cid had a frown on his face which made him look angry and P.O. "He quickly told me that he couldn't take it anymore and he quickly stole one of my gummy ships and flew off!" He hissed

My face dropped…a tear flew from my face and down to the ground. I sighed, cid sighed too, "If you would like to borrow my gummy ship you may…"

My face lit up, I jumped on him and gave him a big bear hug. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much he means to me…" cid just nodded in response. I jumped on to the ship and flew away.

I was traveling for a while…until it hit me. I didn't know where the heck he went! "Doh" I slapped my forehead

There was only one thing to do. I'll just have to think like Squall and guess where he might have gone…a wild guess…there are so many places! I set the thing to Hallow Bastion…

I collapsed on my bed as I tried to thing of Squall and the good things we shared and how I missed him so. Flash backs and memories came to my mind with good things…and bad.

**=&=Flashback=&=**

**Note: when they are talking, its ment to be spelt that way to show how young they are.**

"Squall, gib it bawck!" I said trying to hit him. I was four years old so I wasn't very strong. Hitting him felt like a feather to him, I didn't want to really think of this because the number four came back again. But I continued. The thirteen year old Squall stood in front of me holding my stuffed rabbit which I named Fuzzy Lumpkins up high in the air** (A.N: Hehehe that name you can guess where from right. Yep! THE POWER PUFF GIRLS! Their so cute!)**

"Gib back Fuddy Wumpkinz!" I cried

"C'mon Yuf! Try a little harder den dat!" At that time Squall felt like an older brother…we were always arguing but loved each other. I started crying I was so upset. Fuzzy Lumpkins was my favorite toy. Squall just laughed at me. He was so cruel.

My eyes filled with rage and I pounced on him causing him to fall back with me on top, holding my stuffed rabbit in my arms, hugging it tightly…That was until I realized I was hugging Squall…I let go and grabbed the rabbit from his hands and hugged it.

He sat up with me in his lap as I hugged the rabbit. I looked up at him

"Squall, will you always be 'ere wit me" I asked

He stared down at me and hugged me. "Of course" He said sweetly that it would melt your heart. I hugged him back and whispered in his ear "Tanks"

**=&=End of Flash back=&=**

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling.

Squall was so cute when he was 11. I closed my mind again thinking more about Squall…

**=&=Here we go again with another Flashback=&=**

"Cloud, where's Squall" The 16 year old cloud looked up at me with a frown on his face once I said 'Squall', He crossed his arms.

"He's in his room" I knew by the tone of his voice, he was in trouble again. I was my 8 year old self this time. Cloud could control Squall since he was much stronger and older by one year.

I slowly walked up the stairs and in front of his room door. I knocked on the door, with a loud **"Go away!"** I walked in anyway, only to have a tennis ball thrown at my eye. I winced in pain, cover my eyes I fell to the floor with tears.

I heard Squall get up and come by my side. He lifted me up and cradled me in his arms. "I'm so sorry! Sorry Yuffie I really am! Thought you were Cloud so it would of hit him on the chest since he is taller" he apologized. I whimpered and rubbed my eye, as he gave me a hug.

He felt so much like a brother. He would be there, he would hurt me, but then he would cheer me up. But he wasn't my brother. I looked up at him he had a black eye and a scar on his nose that went across his face.

"Squall! What happened?" He dropped me on the floor and stood up. He lied on his bed,

"I don't want to talk about it" He mumbled

"Please tell me! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" He hissed

I sighed and walked over to the other side of the bed.

"Squall please!" I said with puppy dog eyes, no one could resist my puppy dog eyes…

"No" …Except Squall…I sighed and started to walk out the door, I heard him sigh…

3…

2…

1…

"Alright, do you really want to know?" He asked. I turned around with a smile on my face and I jumped on the bed sitting next to him. "Ok then, I was at school and you know how Rinoa is my girlfriend…" I nodded

"Well when I got to school she was kissing Zell, so we started fighting he punched me and gave me a black eye and I punched him and knocked one of his tooth out and then I punched him again and I also gave him a black eye, he fell to the ground I grabbed his collar and he scratched me with something sharp but I didn't notice what it was, I didn't care."

I sighed and looked at him, I could tell he wanted to cry but I knew he wouldn't, he thought it was wimpy. I thought it would be cute to see a guy cry. I gave him a hug as he was shocked by my actions he hugged me back.

"Squall, I'll always be here like you will be here, right?"

"Right" He said hugging me tighter.

"Good"

**=&=End of Flashback=&=**

I opened my eyes again, I remember that, that was the night when I got my crush on him.

I missed squall so deeply, I would do anything just to kiss his soft, supple lips…just once more…I closed my eyes and held a pillow close.

**=&=ANOTHER FLASH BACK!!!! OH MAN!=&=**

I sat on the sand, out on the beach of Destiny Islands. I was 13 so I was aloud to use the gummy ship by my self, with out Cid but he still had to know where I was going.

I traced a stick figure in the sand with my finger. As the waves pushed in and washed it away, as I remembered my favorite poem…

**I wrote your name in the sand, but the waves washed it away,**

**I wrote your name on a piece of paper but lost it the next day,**

**I wrote your name on my hand but it faded away, **

**I kept your name in my heart and forever it will stay…**

I looked up at the sky as I watched the sun set as I forgot my troubles…as how my boyfriend betrayed me.

"Stupid Tidus" I cried as a tear flew from my eyes into the sand then the waves washed it away, the tide started to come in. I sighed…stupid, stupid, stupid Tidus!

Just the look on his face when he betrayed me, That smirk, that disgusting twisted look, would make the dead rise, I actually felt the ground shake below me.

I never got along with Zell, not since he scarred Squalls face and at his age of twenty, making my boyfriend betray me just like that.

I wanted to kill Zell and Rinoa, just as they tried to make Tidus kill me. Another tear flew down my cheek and into the sand which was now an ankle deep I didn't care if my shorts were getting wet. I felt a hand on my shoulder which scared me causing me to jump.

I fell back on the water on all fours then slumped down causing me to be wet all over I got up, and saw Squall standing there I stood there in shock…In silence

"I heard what happened" He said softly,

My voice was shaking "Well the word gets around" I said as a tear flew down…squall stepped forward and caught it. **(A.N: Sound familiar?) **I looked up.

"Yuffie remember when you were there for me when Zell kissed Rinoa" I nodded, he stepped forward and gave me a hug "Cry all you want Yuffie" he said rubbing my back. With that tears streamed down my face and onto his jacket. As he hugged me tighter, I cried…tears flowing…

"Thank you Squall" I muttered but my words got muffled by his leather jacket. **(A.N: I'm sure this is familiar! ;)**

"This is my favorite place to go to when I'm heart broken…I mean when Zell kissed Rinoa…Tidus tried to kill you…" He softly told me releasing me from his soft hug. We sat down on the sand talking for hours watching the sun set…

** (1 Hour Later)**

"…but I'm glad, because she's turned into a…" He stopped,

"Into a what?"

"Nothing, don't worry" Squall was never aloud to swear in front of me. "The point is…that I'm never going to ever get back with that filthy…er…girl again"

I just nodded, confused at his sentence.

"You still going to be friends with Tidus?" he asked, I sighed my head downwards and shook it slowly side to side.

"I can't be a girlfriend to a guy…who can't even manage to be my friend! He never liked me…he wanted to kill me…I wasn't worth it…" I sighed as another tear fell from my eyes and into the sand.

Squall stood up and looked out to sea. I stared at him, "You know Yuf…If he doesn't like you, and can't see what a great girl you are then he's not worth it…any guy would be lucky to have you." He said sweetly, he just stood there as I stared at him…

The sun was completely down now. "Well…" Squall said breaking the silence "We should go it's getting dark." I just nodded as I he helped me up.

**=&=End of flash back…FINALLY=&=**

I opened my eyes…a tear flew out…landing on my pillow. I sat up. I closed my eyes and imagined me and squall. How I wish just to be in his arms…just once more. "I love you Squall…I wish you were here" I closed my eyes tighter as I felt faint lips on mine…

I opened my eyes…no one there…I was just so used to Squalls lips, another tear flew down my cheek and on my lap…love is complicated.

As I remembered what Aerith said…he was to old for me…but I didn't care…should it matter…**it is really hard to find someone to love…but even harder to find someone that loves you back…it shouldn't matter what age, color, religion or gender they are**…as long as you love them…and that's how I felt about Squall…I just want him by my side just once more…

Like he's always been…when my boyfriend tried to kill me…and so forth…I remembered about my Fuzzy Lumpkins, that was my favorite toy…Squall gave it to me…but I lost it…just like how I lost Squall…

I woke up with a crash as the whole gummy ship shook…

I got up and walked down the hall to the controls to park it properly.

--

**(Squall POV)**

Cloud was so nice to try and cheer me up but…I can't stay here…I have to go…

I packed a couple of my things in a small suitcase I didn't need much. I packed some shirts and pants a small blanket and toothbrush. I stumbled across a small stuffed toy…like a shape of a rabbit… "Aww" I said out loud. It was the small stuffed rabbit I gave to Yuffie when she turned 1.

I stared at it…it was clean…sort of. It was a little tattered and it smelt like Yuffie. What did she call it? Fuzzy…Fuzzy…fuzzy Pumpkins? Bumpkins? Fuzzy…FUZZY LUMPKINS!!! Oh I thought she loved this doll. I sighed and stuffed it in my suitcase. "C'mon my fuzzy, your coming with me…because were unwanted." I softly told it.

Look at me! I'm acting like a total kid…talking to stupid soft toys! Just like Yuffie…I really love her. I closed my suitcase it closed with no problems. I walked to the door looking back at what I was leaving behind. I clicked off the light said a soft "Goodbye" and closed the door.

I stopped by Aerith's room. I knocked…I dropped my suitcase on the ground. Cloud opened the door,

"Oh hey what's up…"

"I'm leaving..." Cloud just stood there not be leaving anything that was happening.

"No your not you can't…why?"

"See I can't stay here anymore…the person I love…doesn't love me…I can't stay here…I can't face her…" I looked at Cloud in his deep blue eyes just like Sora's. "You've been a great friend Cloud...my best mate…I'll visit you sometime. And can you tell Sora and his buds that I'm gone."

Cloud put his hand on my shoulder. "Sure thing mate" He leaned over giving me a hug and patted me on the back then pulled away.

"Hey Cloud do wanna grab…some…" Aerith said looking at me as she appeared out of the bathroom door. "Hello Squall…I hope you were just leaving"

"Actually I was…for good"

Aerith stood there…dumbfounded. "Your kidding right…because I was"

"Nope…I'm sorry Aerith but I can't stay here…remember when you told Yuffie that you couldn't see us togethour anymore well she left…and just say something happened. I can't stay here…so I'm leaving…for good…for the good" I slowly said.

Aerith filled up with tears "But you can't…YOU CAN'T" Cloud held her back

I picked up my suitcase, "Goodbye" Cloud let go Aerith who stood there.

"No don't-" Aerith was about to chase after him but Cloud stopped her.

"No…let him go"

--

I walked out of the hotel looking back at what I would never see again. I waved goodbye to everything the pot plants, coffee tables the carpet and even the paintings on the wall. I was going crazy.

I ran to the doors of the first district. I spotted cid…a gummy ship! I ran over to Cid "I can't take it anymore Cid. I'm borrowing a gummy ship!"

Cid stared at me like I was weird. I quickly grabbed any key off the keychain hanging off his pants. "What the hell Squall?"

I ran off to where the gummy ships were all I looked at the locks and the key that was in my hand. Finally I found out which one. No time to care I could hear Cid trying to look for me. I quickly jumped in and started it. I flew up and I could hear Cid yelling at me to 'get the fuck down here' I had no time to listen to any of his babbling.

I was about to put the ship on automatic to Destiny Islands…when I thought I should go back to Hallow Bastion, there are many heart less there and I could spend my days fighting and training…forgetting about Yuffie. As much as I wanted to…I…I just couldn't.

I landed the gummy ship slowly somewhere in this deep cave so no one could see it. I got off killing heart less on the way.

"Hello Squall" I turned around, there was this man with short black hair and deep dark purple eyes…just like…no…it couldn't be…

"Who are you?"

"I'd expect a smart boy like you to know…I'm Yuffie's father…"

I stood there in shock as I heard those two words…Yuffie's Father…I suddenly turned angry and upset.

"You…you're the one that left her alone! You didn't take care of her…you never loved her! You left her out to die!" I was yelling so hard at the man who just stared back.

"I loved her very much…"

"Then why did you leave her out in the cold…to die!" I said softening my voice as tears made there way to my eyes…I just blinked them away. The man turned around

I grabbed his shoulder and made him face me as I looked him in the eyes "Don't you turn your back on me! You left a beautiful, young, smart girl out there to die…to live by herself…at only 6 months…if she wasn't alive…I…I…"

"You love her don't you?" The man cut me off

I nodded as tears swelled up…

"If you love her why did you come here"

"Long story…"

"I got all day."

**(37 hours later/ Nah jokes! 15 mins Later)**

"…so I came here…to get away from it all"

Yffie's dad opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Squall…what a sad, sad story…" I looked behind me Rinoa was there.

"Rinoa…" I stood up "I still havn't forgiven you"

"Oh come on Forgive and forget…" She said walking up to me placing a soft kiss on my neck. I sighed maybe this was a way to for get Yuffie…

"Come with me" She said leading me to the library.

**(Yuffie POV)**

I stepped out of the gummy ship jumping the floating rocks and fighting off some heartless.

"Hello Yuffie"

I froze…it wasn't Squalls voice…I turned around

"…dad…" I uttered in deep confusion.

Ever since my mum died my dad disappeared…I was left by my self…until I found Aerith, cloud and…and Squall. I hated my dad for leaving…my mom died from cancer…and I was only 8 months old when he left me.

The older man that looked at me just nodded "It's been a while"

I stepped back… "Dad why did you leave me? Why did you just leave me on the ground…to die…just like mum?" a tear went in my eyes…I blinked it away. I didn't want to cry. Not for him.

He just stood there. "I'm sorry"

I stared at him "What…you think that I've been waiting 16 years to hear you say 'sorry' no." my eyes started to fill my tears as much as I didn't want to cry…I just couldn't forgive him.

"I love you Yuffie" he mumbled looking me in the eyes

I gulped, "You know everyday, I stare out at the sky…and can't help but think…that nobody loves me…no one ever will…and that I'm not worth anything to anyone" a tear flew out my eyes landing on the ground "I feel like a toy that someone can just play with then hide it deep under their bed and forget about…just like what you did"

"Honey…I didn't forget about you…" he placed a hand on my shoulder

"I don't care…about you…you never cared about me…" I stared out the ground "nobody does. I suddenly decided finding Squall…wasn't the best idea. He left to get away from me…I couldn't stand being rejected again…he didn't love me…"Nobody does"

The man before me that I barely knew as known as my dad stood there. "That's not true…there is a man inside that library by the name of Squall…" Squall…when I heard that name my heart flipped but I remembered he went away…from me. My dad continued,

"he said he…was in love with this girl from traverse town…he wouldn't say her name…he said because she loved someone else" my eyes filled with tears

"And your from traverse town…I'm sure he was talking about you. And you love him don't you…" I looked up at the man standing in front of me. I stared at him as my eyes filled with tears…then sliding down…I wasn't sure anymore.

I closed my eyes, imagining a picture of Squall and all the memories I remembered in the gummy ship…how he was always there for me…and how he'll always be…

"yes…I love him very much…but how do you know he loves me?"

My dad sighed in sorrow "Because…the way he looked at me when he said that…was the way I looked at you mom…I loved her very much and when she died…i…i…I was completely lost"

"This was a mistake I shouldn't have come I'm leaving"

"You can't leave…with out telling him you love him to…don't just let him pass away by cancer…just as I did to your mother…while they have waited to hear those three little words…they never got to hear…tell him before you make the same mistake I did" he said his eyes filled with tears trying his best to hold them back…but failed.

I nodded as tears flew down my cheek "…I love you dad" I said jumping into his arms for a hug. Tears flowed down my face onto his shoulder.

"Where is he?" I said whipping my eyes and sniffing.

"He's in the library" I gave him a goodbye kiss and went off. I was to happy to deal with the heartless standing in the way I killed them all in one swipe, even the fat tubby ones.

I climbed the stairs, to the doors of the library as it squeaked. I walked past the shelves of books and then round the last corner.

My eyes filled with tears as I froze at what I saw…

Rinoa lying on top of Squall kissing him **(A.N: They are not doing it) **as she held him down.

I stood there frozen they hadn't noticed me yet…Squall said he would never ever go back together with her but…I was wrong…in shock as I saw my love…kissing his long forgotten ex I dropped the shuriken that was in my hand on the floor, it fell with a loud clatter…they both looked up…

"Yuffie…"

I couldn't stare at him or watch him, I couldn't stay here. I ran out as he just lied there,

"Yuffie wait"

No…not for you…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh…wahh…don't cry people!**

**This story is going to get sadder TRUST ME when I say that.**

**Wahh…I hate this chapter maybe you guys won't mind but I guess I need this chapter…**

**Hehehe**

**You know what Dawson's Creek sort of reminds me of Yuffie And Squall i mean the realation ship with pacey and Joey only imagine Yuffie as the sensible, serious smart one and Squall the outgoing partying one...hard to imagine huh...they hate each others guts...but soon they love each other!**

****

**Ok then peoples just 1 word!**

**REVIEW!**

**Now 4**

**YOU LIKE? THEN WRITE!**

**:B demented teeth! :-) Peace everybody! =:3 Bunny!!**


	6. My old Best Friend

Ok, ok, ok I know that this story was a tribute to 'If your not the one' but it wouldn't hurt you guys if Avril Lavigne's 'my Happy Ending' was in it?

Good!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

----------------------------------------

**(Yuffie's POV)**

I ran out of there as fast as I could. I couldn't look at Squall he said…he promised he would never ever love her again…and now I see them making out…tears pored down my eyes how could he do this to me!

Squall was a fast runner pushed Rinoa off him who landed on her face, he ran up to me putting his hand on my shoulder as I stood outside and cried.

**(Squall POV)**

"Yuffie…look I can explain" I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing to explain" She said turning around pushing me away i stepped back quickly to keep my balance as she pushed me quite hard. "Get away from me! **I HATE YOU!"**

As soon as she said this I was in total shock…I heard my heart break into a million pieces my eyes burst into tears she stood there sobbing until she ran off to her gummy I stared as it flew away. I slumped onto the ground on all fours. **(A.N: There we go again with the number 4!) **I cried as tears fell onto the floor I was on.

I started banging the floor with my fist. As I cried never in my life have I cried so much or so hard. Those words broke me down mentally.

Rinoa came up to me and kissed my lips o' so softly. I pulled away "No Ri…I love Yuffie"** (A.N: What a ryme!) **She stepped back

"What's wrong with me"

I stood up "What do you think?" I ran out of there not awaiting her answer. There was only one thing I cared about…Yuffie…It wasn't my fault anyway…I did not want to kiss Rinoa on that table…she jumped on top of me and Yuffie came at the worst possible time…I wish I had never left. I jumped into the Gummy ship I arrived in. Tears running down my cheek…as I new exactly where she was going…

(Yuffie POV)

Tears fell down my face as I pressed buttons to start the machine. Soon out of my blurry eyesight it was set automatically to Destiny Islands.

I sat on the bed…crying my eyes out. How could he…I…I thought he forgot about her…more tears streamed down my face. I looked around and I saw a CD Rack…

"Maybe music can cheer me up." I mumbled to my self. I looked at the CDS I didn't know Cid was such a music fan. I skimmed through the CDS

**Ben Lee**

**Police**

**Frank Sinatra**

**Weird Al**

**Christina Aguilera…O.o okay….**

**Daniel Bedingfield…Hmm…maybe later**

**Avril Lavigne…ok I'll listen to this although why the heck would he have her?**

I pulled out the CD and looked at the cover doesn't seem that bad. I put it inside the CD player and listened as I layed on my bed trying to forget about Squall…like he did about me.

_So much for my happy ending __oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... __ Let's talk this over __ It's not like we're dead __ Was it something I did? _

_ Was it something you said?_

Hmm…Rock…I like rock. **(A.N: C'mon Ppl does she look like a RNB person?)**

_ You were all the things I thought I knew __ And I thought we could be _

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

This song so totally reminded me of Squall.

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it __And all our memories, so close to me, just fade away __All this time you were pretending __So much for my happy ending _

_So much for my happy ending_

I sat up from my bed to listen more to the words of the song…

_You've got your dumb friends __ I know what they say __ They tell you I'm difficult __ But so are they __ But they don't know me __ Do they even know you? __ All the things you hide from me _

_ All the shit that you do_

Yeah…squall…

_You were all the things I thought I knew __And I thought we could be __It's nice to know that you were there __Thanks for acting like you cared _

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

I can't believe…I fell for Squalls tricks. He made me feel like I was the only one but really he liked Rinoa…he played me like a toy…then threw me away and forgot about me.

_It's nice to know we had it all __Thanks for watching as I fall _

_And letting me know we were done_

A tear rolled down as a frowned appeared.

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

The song finished I just sat there. Squall…you stupid…ass…dick…mother…there were so many things to call him…so hard to say all…with all the anger I was feeling…those to lines…

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it _

He was…everything that I wanted, we were ment to be together but…we lost it. Will I ever forgive him…will I want to forgive him…will he still wait for me to forgive him? I didn't care anymore…

I walked over to the CD rack and pulled out _Daniel Bedingfield_. I opened the case and stuck it in…I waited for the song…

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?__If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?__If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call__If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

I sighed…this was more nicer and soothing…but sad in a way…

_I never know what the future brings __But I know you are here with me now__We'll make it through __And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

I sighed as I rested my head on my knees. I wish Squall was here with me now…and I wish I could share my life with him…but it just wont work…he loves Rinoa…not me…every time I said that name…Rinoa my eyes filled with tears…

She used Squall…broke his heart used him again…but broke mine…my tears rolled down my warm red cheeks, seeing him with her just…

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

Made me run, it made me feel horrible…I thought he loved me but, I didn't understand…I couldn't take it…it was so horrible I felt something snap inside of me. But at the same time I ran off…I told him I hated him…it hurt me too…but I felt like we were ment to be…I wanted to saty but I couldn't…

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?__Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

I lied on my bed…tears roling down on to the pillow making it wet…it pressed against my skin it was cold…I thought tears was suppose to be warm. I couldn't help it…Squall…Squall…Squall…it just repeated…

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?__If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?__If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?__If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

I sniffed again and again…Squall may have betrayed me but I still loved him…and…i…i…didn't want to anymore but something inside me…wanted him next to me…

_I don't know why you're so far away __But I know that this much is true__We'll make it through __And I hope you are the one I share my life with__And I wish that you could be the one I die with__And I pray in you're the one I build my home with__I hope I love you all my life_

I cried more just listening to the song and it just reminded me of him.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand__If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am__Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Maybe Aerith was right maybe I was too young maybe it was wrong…

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away__And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today__'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right__And though I can't be with you tonight__And know my heart is by your side_

More tears rolled down my cheek with faint giggle as I soon remembered that this was a guy singing and it sounded more like a girl. But the laugh fade bringing more water works down.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand__If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am__Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

The song finally ended. I sat up and turned off the CD player…listening to music didn't cheer me up at all. Kneeled down at the edge of my bed and put my hands together…I was praying

"Dear lord…I know I don't believe in you…and I never can do anything right…"

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"But please, please, let me get over Squall…" My voice was shaky and breathless…I was so sad "Please…he has broken my heart..." Another tear rolled down and my voice turned shakier.

"And…I don't want him to do it again…Please…I…I can't stand anymore pain…not from him…please help me…amen" I got up with a tear stained face which I furiously tried to wipe then lied down to rest and gently closed my eyes.

--=--

I woke up to the gummy ship landing very…uh…unsteadily.

I rubbed my eyes trying to remember what happened…then a tear rolled down my cheek as I remembered the horrible night with Rinoa and Squall…

I stood up and wiped the tear. I pressed the button on the control panal to lower the door. It softly landed on the yellow sand.

I toke of my shoes and squished the sand between my toes.

"Yuffie it's been so long, ya!" **(Guess who!)** I looked up to see Wakka. He was still the same old guy but taller and more muscular.

"Hey Wakka…" I said with a faint smile…I could tell he knew I was so upset.

"Yuffie…What's wrong?" He asked slowly stepping forward.

I suddenly broke into tears and slumped down onto the ground. My face rushed with tears, which was buried in my hands. Wakka dropped the blitz ball he was holding and rushed over to my aid.

"Oh Yuffie you're my best friend…**(A.N: Yes they were very happy best friends…don't worry this is not a YuffiexWakka story…creepy…although just to let you guys know…Wakka has a small crush on Yuffie ;)…) **You know you can tell me anything…" He said rubbing my back.

I fell into his arms **(A.N: REMINDER AGAIN THIS IS NOT A YuffiexWakka STORY THEIR BEST FRIENDS!) **

"Wakka…so many awful things have happened! (sniff) It all started…"

**(35 min later)**

"…and then I came here" I said finally stopping.

Wakka sat there…staring out at the ocean…"I'm so sorry Yuffie…I can't believe I wasn't there for you…"

"It's okay" I said wiping away a tear "You didn't know…maybe I just wasn't good enough for him…"

Wakka stood up looking out to see. "You know…" he said I looked up at him as he continued "He'd be a fool to let you go" he sighed. I looked at the sand as I traced a heart with my finger into the sand.

Wakka looked down at me "you wanna hang out" he said slightly blushing.

"I don't think I can right now…" I said wiping my eyes sniffing. I looked at Wakka who sat down beside me also tracing a heart with his finger into the sand.

"Well…I want you to know…I'll always be here for you…" He looked into my eyes "No matter what" he leaned forward and kissed me faintly on the lips.

I pulled away… "I'm sorry Wakka…but…I'm not over-"

"Yuffie…"

I looked up…my mouth fell open then I bit my lip…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cliffhanger yippee!

Ok den

FLCLFanaticMyora: My stories are really good! Wow thanks!

Yuffie Kisaragi2: Your in love with my ficci! O.o okay…Hehehe your funny!

SetsuntaMew: Sad…its not ment to be sad…yet…

PureHikari: Squall caught Yuffies tear when she was near the fountain on chappie 1. Happy readings!

Sqully: I never liked Rinoa ether! Sorry no offence…to Rinoa fans…

Sugacoated-Cherries: Yay! I almost made someone cry…is that good? Anyway thanks for your review!

Ok great reviews! This Chapter is pretty crap…but its got a cliff hanger to make it better!

R&R PPLZ!!

:-)


	7. Life Consperacy

**Hello everybody! **

**So sorry for the late update! This chapter is really short but I hope it was worth it! It's not sad…yet…but it will be**

**I have been really busy with school work and I got tired of for a week…no only because the internet was not working so I wasn't into writing my story just yet but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Happy readings everyone! PLZ R&R!!!**

**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Yuffie POV)**

"Squall…its not what it looks like…" I said looking away…

He walked up to me…put his hands on my warm red cheeks

"I've been a fool Yuffie…"

Wakka snorted "DER"

Squall pushed his soft lips against mine. I pulled away

"Squall…I still don't forgive you…"

"What…were even now! I kissed Rinoa and You kissed Wakka" He leaned in for another kiss…I moved away.

"No that's the thing I didn't kiss Wakka…he kissed me…" I said furiously

"Yeah the same happened with me!"

"No…you just admitted it! You said YOU kissed Rinoa…"

"Well…I thought you would…" He looked away

My eyes filled with tears "What…you just lost your love for me? That's not good enough Squall…" I ran off to my gummy ship.

"This is all your fault!" He said pointing to Wakka

Wakka shrugged "What the fuck did I do"

Squall chased after me but I slammed the door in his face.

I fell back against the door and fell to the ground, burring my face into my hands as tears flowed to and out of my eyes.

"Yuffie Let me in!" he said banging on the door.

"Yuffie I'm sorry!"

I ran over to the switches setting it to go. It blasted off into the air to Traverse Town. Squall was still sitting on the ground with his head down to the sand. I watched him as I flew off.

"Bye Squall"

"I love you Yuffie…I just don't know how to tell you with out you running away again…"

---

I arrived at Traverse town and was greeted by Cid.

"S'up, Yuffie!" Hey said until I looked up with eyes all puffy and red…tears streaming down…one after the other.

"Oh…Yuffie…no luck finding Leon"

I shook me head "Plenty of luck…just lost it half way" I through the keys to him and ran off with tears streaming down my face. I ran into the hotel right past Aerith who had a knife in her hand…she mush have been cooking.

"Hey…Yuffie?" I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me.

I jumped onto my bed burring my face in the pillows as I created a river. **(A.N: I just had to say that)** I was breathing hard and tears flew out of my eyes. I rubbed them away constantly. I love Squall…I really do…but his breaking my heart. Aerith walked in she saw me crying on my bed.

She ran up to my aid putting down the knife on the banister "Yuffie…what's wrong?"

My voice was heave and shaky "It...it...it's Squall…"

Aerith's eye opened wider "Is he alright"

"He's…He's fine…But…" My eyes filled with tears "I saw...him…kissing…Ri..Rinoa"

Aerith gulped. She had no idea on how to help me…she was baffled…puzzled…shock…confused…angry…and upset. She just wanted to murder Squall but at the same time just sit there and…well…not sure exactly.

"I knew this would happen. He was just going to use you…and break your heart I knew it…but you never listened did you…" she said harshly. Tears flew more and more down my cheeks

Was she right? Did he really just use me for bed…did he just want to break my heart? I couldn't see him…not now…not _ever_, not even to talk to him. No reason would ever make me talk to him again…tears flew down my face.

"Well I guess I should leave you alone" she said walking out of the room.

Just great! The best idea she's ever had but at the time when I really need a friend. I sighed.

--

(Squall POV)

Man o' Man! I knew I shouldn't have done that…I should have listened and paid more attention to what I was saying! Sigh

I landed my gummy ship.

Greeted with a very unhappy Cid

**(A/N: Squall's words will now be in bold and Cids in italic)**

_"Squall"_

**"I'm sorry for stealing your gum-"** but I was cut off

_"What have you done to that girl" _

**"What you mean Yuffie"**

_"God damn it! You know I mean Yuffie!"_

I stared at Cid…I couldn't say anything

_"You've broken the girls heart…That girl is crying and I don't know what you did but you better apologize-"_

**"I tried that!"**

_"WELL DO IT AGAIN BOY!"_ He yelled

I stared at the ground.

_"Look I'm not happy if she's not…she's a sweet girl and she does not deserve what you've done to her" He hissed_

_"So you get you fat ass there or I swear…you will wish you never laid a finger on her"_

**"I'll never wish that…because she has made my life more happier and brighter and I don't know how I would live with out her?"**

_"Then you are going to sere her now"_

**"But"**

_"No frigin 'buts' Squall! Ok! Your life won't get better by sayin but all the time! You have to actually do something! Other wise you'll never noe what would have been…"_

I looked at the ground when he said this. For once Cid was right! I had to see her…

_"No leave or I swear I will murder you" _He snarled. Shit! He scared me!

**(A/N: Ok it'z stopped!)**

**--**

I walked into the second district. Stupid heartless…I was so angry I just stepped on it and crushed it to death. It disappeared just like the happiness that was in my life.

I walked over to the hotel and over to Yuffie's room just in time to see a stern and upset Aerith walk out. She stared at me holding the door knob tightly in her hands. She pushed me away

"Where do you think your going?"

"I'm going to see Yuffie, Aerith"

**(IMPORTANT NOTE MUST READ: Now as a very 'Dramatic scene n this chapter I have made a decision that when the sentence is "BOLD" that will be a Yuffie POV and if it is Italic underlined it will be a Squall POV!**

**So BOLD= YUFFIE POV**

**ITALIC UNDELINED= SQUALL POV! **

**Do you understand? Hopefully you do!)**

_"No Squall she does not want to see you!" She held the door knob firm between her grasp and pushing me with her free hand._

**I can't take this anymore…all this pain…being used for the second time**

_"No Aerith I'm seeing her and you can't stop me!" I felt a hand slap my face._

__

**I looked around the room seeing two turtle doves fly past my windows…weird…**

_"No! You have broken her heart! She does not want to see you! Never ever again!" Aerith hissed_

__

**I could hear screaming but I didn't care I was too sad to care! **

_"No! You've stood in the way of to many things!" I yelled at Aerith who frowned_

__

**I sighed I was so deep in sorrow I couldn't cry anymore…like a tap out of water.**

_"Well this time you've stood on this girls heart and shattered it to pieces" She cried a tear flowing down her cheek_

__

**I looked round the room a tear finally reaching my eye and then flowing out as I saw the knife on the banister that Aerith was cooking with…**

_"You've shattered her heart squall! You've shattered any hope in her of trusting any guy anymore!" she cried. _

__

_"You don't think I don't know that"_

__

**I walked over to the banister. This would be the only way to end this pain…all these feelings…all this sadness that dwelled beneath my deep sad soul…**

_"Then start acting like it Squall…and leave forever…never ever hurt her or speck to her again" Aerith said pushing me back_

__

**I picked up the knife it was clean…and shiny…I gulped as I lifted it higher**

_"No Aerith" I said pushing her hand away from me. "I love Yuffie…and its time I told her that!" _

__

**I lifted the knife up close to my chest gulping…soon this will all be over…all the pain…no one loves me…no one ever will…**

_Aerith's hands fell to her side. She let go of the door and tears filled her eyes I pushed her away and walked in_

__

**The knife was an inch away from my chest…I gulped…ready to strike…**

_"Yuffie No!"_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I bet you can't wait for the next chapter!**

**What a cliffhanger! The best so far!**

**Ok then R&R ppl! **

**R&RR&R&R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Healing out of the blue

**Hey!**

**I swear this story is turning into a song fic…like I mean with different songs and stuff when theirs only suppose to be one. But I can't help it if every firkin song seems to match them!**

**If You're Not the one is the main song you'll find out soon. This story won't be ending any time soon…I found some new people she will meet soon…I should shut up…;-)**

**Anyway…JoJo's song 'Get Out (leave)' will be in this chapter and so will 'She will be loved' by maroon 5! It's great song! Hehehe!**

**ON WARDS TO THE FRIKIN STORY!!!!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Yuffie POV)**

Squall barges into the room "YUFFIE NO!!!!" He pushes the knife away from my chest and goes flying against the wall and stays there like it was a dart of a dart board.

I stood up face right in front of Squalls who's mouth opens to say something but I spoke first…

"Squall…Go away…" I cried I wanted him by my side…I really did…but what felt so right before just seemed to fade…it faded by fast and it was to tired to come back…**(LOL I had to say that, hello she's like a happy hippi…she's gotta think like one!)**

Squall used to make me feel warm and safe…now he makes me feel cold and scared…he promised me he'd be here forever…and that was way freaky because all I wanted now was for him to leave…

_I been waitin all day for ya babe,_

_So wont u come and sit and talk to me,_

Squall stood there…it seemed he expected me to be happy to see him. Boy is he in for a surprise…

"Don't just stand there…LEAVE" I screamed "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU"

Some where I heard a crack…I don't know what from or what…Squall wanted to tell me something important but do you think I care?

_And tell me how we're gonna be together always,_

_Hope ya know that when its late at night,_

_I hold on to my pillow tight, _

_and think of how you promised me forever,_

I stared at the ground as my face lead me to look directly into Aeriths eye who was standing at the door. Her eyes were full of tears…she was crying? Usually she would be happy that where not together anymore but she was crying…

_I never thought that anyone, _

_could make me feel this way _

_(oh)__Now that your here boy all i want, _

_Is justa chance to say…_

There was so much silence I didn't know what was going on any more. My mind filled up with so many things…I…I just couldn't understand it! It's like when ten people talk at the same time. I just wanted to say to Squall…

_Get out! Leave, _

_right now, its the end of you and me, _

_Its too late, and i cant wait for you to be gone,_

_Cuz i know, about her, and i wonder, _

_how i bought all the lies,__You said, that you would treat me right, _

_but you was justa waist of time,_

So much…but…I couldn't say anything…I looked into Squalls eyes who were deep into thoughts…His eyes swooped down in an upset way as tears hit the corners of his eyes…

_Tell me why ya lookin so confused,_

_when im the one who didnt know the truth,_

_How could you ever be so cold,_

_To go behind my back and call my friend,_

_Boy you musta gona and bumped your head,_

_Because you left her number on your phone,_

His eyes made me sad…like…like he…lo- "Ow!" Aerith slapped me. "What the heck was that for?" I said harsly. She stood there and didn't say anything…she just…hugged me tightly and didn't let go…

_Now that you all said and done, _

_(mabey im the one to blame buhuhut)_

_To think thats you could be the one, _

_well it didnt work out that waaay,_

I pushed her away. She just stood there crying tears and then running into her room with Cloud. Life's a bitch. This really sucked. I looked at Squall…who just stood there…confused at everything…he put his hand on my shoulder…I frowned

_Get out! Leave, right now, _

_its the end of you and me, __Its too late, _

_and i cant wait for you to be gone,_

_Cuz i know, about her, and i wonder, _

_how i bought all the lies,__You said, that you would treat me right, _

_but you was justa waist of time,_

"Squall…I have to tell you something." My tone was soft…it sounded like good news…but it so wasn't. "Squall…I want you to leave…I don't want to see you again…" A tear fell in my eyes but I blinked it away.

"Yuffie…I don't understand…" He muttered…

I frowned…he didn't get it… "I HATE YOU"

_I wanted you right here wit me, _

_but i have no choice u gotta leave,_

_Becuz my heart iz breakin, _

_with every word im sayin,_

My eye's filled with tears. I knew deep down inside I didn't hate him…I guess I sort of lov- more eyes came into my eyes I wiped them away which happened to wipe everything that was on my mind. I didn't want to cry not now…

_Oh i gave up everything i had, _

_On sumthin that jus wouldnt last,_

_But i refuse to cry, _

_No tears will fall from these eyes,_

"GET OUT!!!" I screamed so loud that Kairi walked in…causing me to lose it and run out.

_G__et out! Leave, right now, _

_its the end of you and me, __Its too late, and i cant wait for you to be gone,_

_Cuz i know, about her, and i wonder, _

_how i bought all the lies,__You said, that you would treat me right, _

_but you was justa waist of time,_

I ran right past cid quickly stealing another key.

He didn't notice… I ran over to the gummy ship and set up all the buttons not caring where I went then jumped onto the bed and fell asleep. I was so sad that I just couldn't cry…to sad…to express anything but put a horrible frown on my face and fall asleep.

--********

**(Squall POV)**

I ran into the room to my horror Yuffie was sitting on the bed ready to plunge a knife in her chest. I pushes the knife away from her chest and it goes flying against the wall and stays there like it was a dart of a dart board.

Yuffie stood up face to face with me. I opened my mouth to tell her but she beat me to it…and I didn't really like what she had to say.

"Squall…Go away…" She cried I …I didn't want to go away. Now that I found Yuffie…I…I just want to be by her side forever…****

I just stared at her…I couldn't do anything else I just stared inside her deep violet eyes for answers…

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

I just stood there…I was expecting her to be happy to see me…in her eyes it said she lo-

"Don't just stand there…LEAVE" She screamed "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU"

Deep inside I heard a crack, my heart…she wanted me to leave…but …I couldn't…I had to tell her but…now she really didn't love me back…

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

She just stared at the ground as her face lead straight to look directly into Aeriths eye who was standing at the door I looked too. Her eyes were full of tears…she was crying? Usually she would be happy that where not together anymore but she was crying…and I knew exactly why…

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

I was so confused…hurt and so many other emotions that arnt good…

_Tap on my window,_

_ knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

I havn't cried yet…but tears finally hit my eyes…I couldn't be stuffed washing them away…

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's __compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

I stared at Yuffie and Aerith came walking up to her… "Ow!" Aerith slapped her? "What the heck was that for?" Yuffie said harsly. She stood there and didn't say anything…she just…hugged her tightly and didn't let go…

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

She just pushed her away. Aerith just stood there crying tears and then running into her room with Cloud. Life's a bitch. This really sucked. I looked at Yuffie…who looked back at me…I was so confused…I put my hand on my shoulder to calm her down…big mistake

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

"Squall…I have to tell you something." Her tone was soft and sweet…it sounded like good news…I lit my head up "Squall…I want you to leave…I don't want to see you again…" A tear fell out of her eyes but she just blinked it away…

"Yuffie…I don't understand…" I muttered…this was so…

She just frowned…a twisted **ugly** frown … "I HATE YOU"

_Tap on my window, _

_knock on my door__I want to make you feel beautiful_

Her eye's filled with deep dark blue tears…iv never seen tears that color only clear ones… I knew deep down inside she must not really hate me…more really bright blue tears appeared shocking me…Yuffie didn't seem to notice…she had to much to worry about.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_O__ut on your corner in the pouring rain, oh_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

"GET OUT!!!" She screamed so loud that Kairi walked in…causing her to run out…I was going to chase her but…I just froze…I looked down at the ground with had blue drops on them…I was so confused…I kneeled down and touched the blue spot…my finger had blue…something…tears I presume…to my horror the blue tears just seemed to disappear…

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye___

But not just that it healed the little cut that was there…it was so pretty…but it was possibly my imagination…I mean who has healing tears?

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

I stood up…I knew Yuffie was a special person…but how come their only blue now? I 'll find you yuffie…

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

--****

**(Yuffie's POV ((In the Gummy ship)))**

She was lying on the bed…

**(Yuffie's Dream)**

I dreamt I was walking…then I saw squall…

"Squall" I yelled

He turned around his eyes all red "Yuffie" he said softly with an unhappy look on his face. A small smile appeared on his face with a couple of tears…

I started running…faster, faster, faster but he just seemed to be more further and further away…I became weak and fell…into something strong…

I looked up Squall was standing there with a sweet smile on his face that would melt your heart…I sighed and hugged him as hard as I could…my face pressed against his chest "Squall"

"Yuffie…" He whispered, I looked up at his eyes as he continued "I'll always be here for you…no matter what"

A huge smile approached my face "Squall…I L-"

Then my arms were empty…he disappeared…"squall…" nothing not a peep

"Squall" a tear streamed my eyes "SQUALL!" My eyes now bursting with tears like a bursted tap… "**SQUALL…**" My voice slowly fading as I fell to the ground…

**(End of dream)**

That dream again I said sitting up. "Ahh!" I screamed…as the gummy ship shook… 'Please, oh Please don't crash!' I looked out the window I had landed somewhere… some place that had big sunflowers everywhere…there was bright blue sky with clouds that were in the shape of animals.

I walked outside it smelt so fresh…and there were no heartless here. I looked around and picked up a sunflower…it felt so soft and pretty. I felt a hand land on my shoulder…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HA! Blue tears…who's hand…what is this place…why does this dream keep reappearing?

LOL don't think this story will be ending soon…definitely a No, no! What's a flame people? What is a lemon? What is a firkin lime? What's that stuff im not quite sure…wait I know what a lemon is…

LOL Anyway please review! Your reviews are really entertaining to read! They make me feel happy and that shit… Luv ya all! S2 ShElLy!!!!! :P


	9. True Intentions

**Hey guys!**

**So sorry I couldn't update sooner I hope the next one will come soon im working on a couple new stories I hope you like them as much as this story!**

**I've also got so much home work but…yeah…anyway…here's da story…****Yuffie meets a couple new people and some surprising twist at the end! LOL ok please enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------******

**(Squall POV)**

I sat down and stared at the floor that was still blue finding every sore cut on my body and putting the blue tears onto my scars they healed quickly…

It was to bad I couldn't open my flesh and wipe it over my broken heart…no that would never work…nothing could mend how I felt…that sadness within…that just felt so upsetting and not worth waiting for it to heal…cause it might not…

I stared at the ground where the blue tears were…they were slowly fading…leaving behind nothing…and when I say nothing I mean nothing…no dirt no germs…absolutely nothing…just plain clean fresh white carpet…

It looked weird because there was this clean carpet and the rest was grey and dirty

Aerith had tried to follow Yuffie but didn't go anywhere further then the hotel front doors…I knew well enough Aerith wouldn't come back to my room…

She wouldn't want to know about the healing blue tears…healing blue tears…why does that sound so familiar to me…besides knowing it from Yuffie?

----------------------------------

**(IMPORTANT NOTICE!!! MUST READ!!! IMPORTANT!!! IMPORTANT!!!)**

******_Remember when I said that Squall and Yuffie have done it…well I may be confusing at times but…I have decided…they havn't…sorry for the sudden change and disappointed fans BUT…to all you lemon lovers they might soon...;)!!)_**

****----------------------------------

**(Yuffie POV)**

I froze as the hand stayed on my shoulder…I snapped out of it of course and turned around…

"Hi…I'm Tidus" Standing in front of me was a tallboy.

He had blonde hair and he had big broad shoulders. He had some what look like** (If You understand what im saying…no its not a grammer mistake!)** of farmer clothes some tattered overalls and a white ripped shirt underneath…_and grey sneakers…_**Yeah I know he doesn't seem like Tidus but lets say he's a bit different he's still Tidus just…not the same clothes as Tidus)**

"And this is Sherli!" He said pointing to the girl standing next to him. She had long chestnut hair that looked silky and smooth. She didn't have raggedy clothes like Tidus but nice clothes, a short pale powder blue skirt and a white singlet…a bit like Kairi.

Sherli also had a necklace around her neck, it was black lace and this shiny piece of shell was hanging from it. She was also wearing blue sandals which had a shell on them too.

I looked at them both they were like really clean and they had not a single cut on them selves! The girl was really pretty she reminded me of some one…

"So err…what's your name?" Tidus asked.

"My name…is Yuffie…I'm from Traverse town…genially from the Hallow Bastion" I replied

For a strange reason the both had wide eyes and their mouth fell open when I said this.

Tidus stuttered "You mean where…the heartless are"

Sherli started crying. Tidus hugged her. "Don't talk to her about hallow Bastion…her brother went there…**gulp**…and never came back…he left with a girl and another guy, I don't remember their names, and I can't remember her brother's name…"

I stood there "What age did your brother leave?" "About eight…they said they wanted to explore the world…we were to young to stop them…lol! I was only 1 year old and she was only 9 months…"

"Oh…so how did you know?"

Sherli opened her mouth "Our mom told us…She couldn't stop them ether…see she had something wrong with her heart…she went to chase them but had a heart attack…she was fine later but…she died 2 years later…she lived pretty well with a bad heart…we were sent to live with our aunty…" Sherli had a really soft sweet voice, she stopped and looked down "But she died too"

"Oh" Hmm…it seemed like they've been through a lot…I mean their mom dieing…aunty dead…her brother leaving them alone…I felt responsible for a weird reason.

"Hey…we'll show you around" Said Tidus joyfully taking my hand. "How long will you be staying?" he asked. I looked back at my ship. It was trashed…

"Not for a while!" I giggled.

Tidus smiled "good" I felt I spark of guilt hit my chest…like I was cheating on Squall. I'm pissed of at Squall…really I hate him…I felt a spark hit my chest again. I hate him! I felt another spark…hmm I new that deep down my heart was breaking with every word I'm saying. I don't hate him…I love him…but why can't I get my self to for give him.

"Yuffie are you ok…you seem sad…" Tidus said watching me. He seemed comcerned…

I just sighed "I'm fine really" I forced a smile on my face.

"Ok"

I looked at Sherli she seemed really pretty. Then again I think Squall's cute and their brother and sister.

We walked down a long dusty road. There were many sunflowers all bright and beautiful. Sunflowers aren't my favorite, Lilies and tulips were, but sunflowers seem to match this place. It was like a nice heaven…

Tidus let go of my hand and snapped of a sunflower and held it to me.

"For you…" Tidus handed me the sunflower it had bright yellow petals that reached about 7 cm. I have never seen a sunflower that pretty before. I glanced up at Tidus who blushed. He made me blush I smiled…

"Ahh……Tidus fancies you Yuffie" Sherli giggled.

I blushed and so did Tidus. I love Squall…but every time I go to a different place, or meet a new guy…they end up liking me…IM SO POPULAR!! I must be really pretty then!!! HEHEHE!!! I'm attractive…I smiled…but then it faded…

Tidus kissed me his soft lips pressed softly against mine, my eyes wide open in shock…I didn't know what to do…I didn't pull away. But I did feel guilty…

Tidus pulled away and blushed not looking me in the eye. I blushed but I didn't smile or anything I was in shock, scared and guilty…I didn't kiss back…but I didn't pull away…I love Squall…but Tidus…he's just…so…

"Ahem…" Sherli coughed smirking at us. "I'm still here…" Tidus blushed harder…I just stared at the ground not smiling just feeling totally guilty…like I said…I didn't pull away…

I guess though…it was about time I let go of Squall…I looked up at Tidus who's cheeks were red, I smiled at him. I may still love Squall but that doesn't mean I can't be friends with Tidus. I grabbed his hand and skipped forward pulling him along.

Sherli followed slowly behind us.

"You guys I'm just going to see Zell!" She said skipping into the field of sunflowers.

"Who's Zell?" I asked Tidus "He's her boyfriend…an idiot if you ask me" **(A.N: I don't hate Zell!!! I love Zell if you ask me!) **Tidus said sounding very unhappy.

I walked past some of the flowers each prettier than the rest. Noticing some broken shards on the way, Then I tripped…over a rock…my face missing just by an ince of a sharp piece of glass sticking out the side of the earth. I gasped wiping my face and dusting my hands on my legs.

"Are you ok?" Tidus said helping me up.

"Yeah I just tripped over that…" I looked behind me for the rock, but the path was clear…nothing but some of the broken shards that surrounded me, but they were all to small to trip over. "…rock…"

"You tipped over your own foot is what happened" Tidus said jokingly.

"But I swear I tripped over a grey rock…" I was stunned…what had just happened?

"C'mon lets get you inside and get cleaned up." He said softly. I looked up.

Standing in the front of me was a two story house, painted white, with beautiful lilies surrounding it, it was like…heaven. I stepped up on the patio which had white tiles…it was weird but really beautiful.

"This is my house" Tidus said brightly.

"It's beautiful…" I muttered.

I walked inside…it wasn't as glamorous as it was on the outside. It was like an old tattered wooden house…

"Yeah…we still haven't finished the inside of the house…" I muttered

He showed me upstairs straight up stairs in front of the end was his room, he showed me the one I could stay in which was just one room away from his. I checked it out and then went downstairs, Tidus slowly following behind me.

At this point, Tidus grabbed me and snogged me with out my concern he held me tight I couldn't move out of his grasp…where the heck is Sherli? Tidus was a nice guy when Sherli was around…but when she was gone…Tidus finally pulled away glaring at me…I was disgusted…

"Has anyone ever told you you're a good kisser?" I asked

Tidus smirked "Ahem…no"

I pulled away "Have a think about that…"

I gave him a very stern look before running upstairs.

"You'll pay soon Yuffie…"

--

**(Squall POV)**

I stood up walking out of my hotel room, bumping into Aerith on the way.

"Where are you going?" Aerith asked stopping me…

"I'm looking for Yuffie…and don't try to stop me…" I told her.

Aerith just stepped back letting her arms fall down to her side.

She shook her head "I wasn't going to…I know you love her Leon…and you're right…you should tell her that. You shouldn't let anyone stop you…Yuffie's looked for some one that really loves her…no offence or anything…I so never thought it would be you…but it is and…it should stay that way."

I stared at her "Wow…" I gave her a hug…she was always going to be my best friends girlfriend and she had changed…maybe my life will get better…maybe…

**(Yuffie POV)**

I sat on the mattress inside my 'bedroom'. It wasn't very soft it was tattered but at least it was comfy. This Tidus sounded like a real drag…like all the Tidus's that iv known…that last one…tried to kill me…I hope it doesn't happen again…

This Tidus behavior seemed really familiar…I heard a knock on the door.

"Yuffie…I'm sorry…please let me in…" he seemed really sorry…but I didn't know if I could trust...I walked over to the door…I know I'm going to regret this…I opened the door…

"Yuf-" I slammed the door in his face. I didn't want to see him or hear from him…no way…

"Yuffie" he yelled from the other side of the door, "I'm sorry about what I did, I know I shouldn't have…and I'm just really sorry…" His voice was soft and it sounded like he was sorry…we just met…and he acts like he's known me for a while…he seems familiar but maybe it's just me…

I walk over to the door and open it just a little bit… "Yuffie…please" I open the door wider and he hugged me…but it wasn't warm just a hard hug… "I'm sorry Yuffie, I really want…If you're not ready…I can wait" he softly said, I giggled…we walked down the hall heading towards the stairs,

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked, I just shook my head "Why are you here anyway Yuffie" he asked…he was full of questions,

"Hmm…Just to get away…" I sighed…my mind suddenly caught a picture of squall in my head…I loved him…but I was running away…I'm afraid…so afraid of getting my heart broken again…

--

**(Squalls POV)**

I walked outside eyeing Cid on the way I stopped in front of him…he held the keys to my face…

"How did you know?"

"Because Yuffie ran off first and I knew you would chase after her…" he smiled…

"Ok…Cid…do you know which way she went?"

"It was pretty weird actually, instead of going to the other Islands like I thought she would of…she went that way…away from all the islands…I don't know if she's landed anywhere or anything…" He said confused…

I sighed "I'll just have to try…

--

**(Yuffie POV) **

Tidus grabbed my hand but I didn't pull it away…what's the harm of holding some one else's hand? We walked down the dusty road for ages…not a word was said from each others mouth…it was very silent…we finally reached the small town it was also dusty but at least it had roads…and a couple of houses and a bar…

**BANG**

I jumped, what the heck? I heard it another two times **BANG, BANG!**

I ran behind a tall house there was a man in overalls with a gun and axe, I saw a headless chicken lying on the ground I cover my mouth…it really wasn't a pretty sight...Tidus comes running up to me…

"Don't be afraid! That's just Curtis chopping the chicken heads and then shoots them so they don't run around, the highest record was sixteen years did ya know?" I gulped, that wasn't something I didn't want to know…I looked away hearing another bang and feel some thing feathery rub past my leg…I shivered and jumped into Tidus's arms.

"Hehehe it's ok…it was just a headless chicken…" he teased, I shivered.

"how do you do, the couple of two…" I opened my eyes to see a tall man with glasses and a small beard…

"Oh, that's Rhyming Russell…he uhh loves to rhyme…" Tidus said

"Ahh that is so true, Would you like to join me too?"

"Umm no thanks" I said, Russell walked away.

I walked fast to I didn't want to hear another bang or chicken…just the thought of it made me want to vomit!

"Umm…Yuffie…do you wanna see a movie?" he asked softly…there would be no harm in seeing a movie…I think? He walked me too this movie theater which so did not look like anything else in the town…it was more…new…

**There was quite a list of movies:**

_The Return of the mummies boy_

_Christmas on Friday the 13th… _

What the fuck? You can't have Christmas on the thirteen…then again I was in a different world…

_The girl across the road_

_BIG MAC: The movie_

_Cheaper by a thousand_

_White Dogs_

_Happy Hopi little frogs: Part one: Perfect Day out_

_Happy Hopi little frogs: Part two: Friendly hoppers_

_Pig tails_

_Fast and the Vicious_

_Love out in the sun_

And that was pretty much it…but it was still a lot…I like happy frogs but Love out in the sun looked pretty good…

"Mmm…how about…Love in the sun" I asked…I could see Tidus's face squirm…

"Umm…you sure you don't want to see Fast and the Vicious?"

"Nah…lets just go" I said pulling his arm to the ticket booth.

A guy with red freckles and a red hair with sun burns gave us the ticket…we toke a seat in the middle.

**(30 mins later)**

The movie was pretty good about a girl who was pressured to love a guy she didn't love…he was rushing and the main song was coming up…

_I got introduced to you by a friend__You were cute and all that, baby is that the trend__Yes you did oh_

Tidus was very bored I could tell he didn't like the movie…he yawned and put his arm around me, I rolled my eyes…lame…he then leaned closer to my ear…

"I love you"

_The next thing I know we're down at the cinema__We're sitting there and you love me__What's that about?_

What the heck? I just met him…he leaned closer and kissed my cheek leaving a trail going down…I couldn't do anything…theirs always someone that loves me…

I just met him…and he loves me…ALREADY…I'm not very ready for a new relation ship…especially since I just met him an hour ago and he loves me…

_You're moving too fast, I don't understand you__I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend__No I can't_ _The best I can do is tell you to talk to me__It's possible, eventual__Love will find a way__Love will find a way_

I moved away but he just put his hand on my other cheek and pushed my face closer to his lips as it trailed down my neck…

_Don't say you love me__You don't even know me__If you really want me__Then give me some time_

I pushed his face away with my hand and shook my head, he sat back in his seat and turned to face the movie again…

_Don't go there baby__Not before I'm ready__Don't say your heart's in a hurry__It's not like we're gonna get married__Give me, give me some time_

"Sorry Yuffie" He whispered I didn't respond…I just wanted to watch the movie, but the it wasn't over yet…he put his hand on my thigh and I froze…

_Here's how I play, here's where you stand__Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been__I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice__Take it slow, you keep pushing me__You're pushing me away__Pushing me away_

I slapped his hand that was on my thigh…he pulled it away and started rubbing it. I ate some of the popcorn that he was holding… "Yuffie…I love you…"

I rolled my eyes again…maybe this is the kind of boys that Aerith was talking about…they act to fast, say they love you and all they want is a little loving…this is one of the people that might use me…but I can't just expect that…maybe im wrong…I usually am…

_Don't say you love me__You don't even know me__If you really want me_

_Then give me some time_

"It's ok…" I responded…"Just don't say anything…don't touch me…and just watch…"

_Don't go there baby__Not before I'm ready__Don't say your heart's in a hurry__It's not like we're gonna get married__Give me, give me some time_

"Ok Yuffie" I rolled my eyes again…he didn't know the meaning of what I just said…because he put his arm around me…even doing that just didn't feel comfortable to me…

_Don't say you love me_

_You don't even know me baby___

I picked his arm off my shoulder and through it over to him and made him slap his own face…o.O

_Baby don't say you love me, baby__If you really want me__Then give me some time__Give me some time_

I ran out of the movie and outside, running past a couple pashing I just frowned and ran faster…

_Don't say you love me__You don't even know me__If you really want me__Then give me some time__Don't go there baby__Not before I'm ready__Don't say your heart's in a hurry__It's not like we're gonna get married_

_Give me, give me some time_

I sit down on a large rock this act sounded really familiar…and no I'm not talking about Squall…I really missed him now…I love Squall…he treated me fare he showed that deep inside I was really beautiful…and he…_loved_ me…but I was too blind to see it…

I felt a hand land on my shoulder…

"Yuffie I'm really sorry…"

"Sure you are…but you still do that shit…" I complained

"I know Yuffie…and I don't want to…and this time…I really mean it…I'm sorry…" His voice was soft and small…

I'm a fool…I can't believe it…but I'm going to forgive him…I gave him a hug and we walked off hand in hand…

I love Squall but it's ok to have a friend…

**(Squall POV)**

I sat on the driver's seat looking but still no planet I went to lie down, until I saw it a blue, white ringed planet, it sort of sparkled in my face. It was very beautiful…the shiny blue was familiar…

I landed my ship softly on the ground…greeted by a girl with chestnut hair…instead of a nice welcome…the girl just stared at me…

"Umm…hi my name is Leon…" I said waving my hand in the front of her face…

he snapped out of it… "I'm sorry I thought you were some one I knew…some one I havnt seen in a very long time since I was little…"

I nodded my head… "Uhuh who is he?"

She sighed "He's my brother…he's name is Squall…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hehehe!**

**I can't believe I just made a twist…**

**Anyway please review…some didn't review for the last chappie…I was really upset… :( **

**Oh well…**

**Anyway the more reviews the sooner I update…**

**Hey that is so true…I didn't get many reviews and I didn't up date soon…but then again…**

**Stuff this…im getting off track…**

**R&R!**

**BIZZ 4NOW!**


	10. The truth

**(Squall POV) **

I stared at the girl with dark chestnut hair like mine…I was speechless…could she be…is she…no…maybe…no way…I…I can't believe it…I hugged the girl who replied in shock…

She pulled away staring at me…"You look so much like…" she stopped a smile appeared on her face…"SQUALL!!!" she leaped into my arms…she was really happy…unexpectedly I felt a slap…

"Why did you go away! Leave me alone…mom had a heart attack just when you left…she's…dead…" I felt a shiver down my spine…I can't believe I wasn't there for my mom…I've been so selfish…to Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, my sister and…my mom…

I hugged her again… "I'm sorry Sherli…I…was so selfish…"

"Eh…don't worry about it…it's cool…" She waved…

"Can I see her grave?" I looked at her she nodded grabbing my hand leading me through the deep rows of sunflowers each brighter and more beautiful then the next…through my deep thoughts…I some how forgot about Yuffie…

**(Yuffie POV)**

We walked back to his house…he opened his door holding it open for me…as I passed through the doorway past Tidus…I felt a sharp shiver…a very chilling one…it scared me…I felt very unsafe…

I slammed the door behind him…the house was dark…I felt someone else in the houses presence…besides me and Tidus…I felt a hand land on my shoulder…I jumped…

Tidus lifted an eyebrow…"Are you ok?"

I looked at him then around the house… "Me…yeah…I'm fine…" I walked up the stairs…"I'm tired…I'm going to bed…"

"But it's only…six o'clock…"

"Yeah…well…I'm tired…night…" I walked in to the room rested my head and dozed off…

**(With Tidus)**

"When should I make my move…" He spoke with a cold deep voice…

"Soon…" The person glared from the shadows on the chair… "Not yet…she's still suspicious of you Ti…gain her trust…and then you'll know…"

"C'mon man I tried to kill her last time…so I'm very lucky she doesn't recognize me…" He moaned…

"Hush Tidus…or she'll hear you…and we wouldn't want that now…" the dark shadow giggled…

"No…" he snickered…

"Soon…the little bitch will be out of my hair! Gone…for good…"

**(Squall POV) **

Sherli leaded me to the gravestone of my dear mother…

_Vivi Leonheart_

_Died __December 29th 1982___

_Mother of two…will always be remembered…_

I traced my finger over the carved in letters…then clenched my hand into a fist…"I'm sorry…"

"To me…or mom?" Sherli asked…

"Both…"

"Squall…why did you say your name was Leon?"

"I wanted to change it ever since…don't worry" I said looking away from her and back at my moms grave stone…I felt sharp shivers running up and down my spine…they say…if you feel a shiver and its not cold just a shiver down your spine…I ghost has touched you…I felt so corny now…

I stood up… "c'mon I came here to find-" but she tugged on my arm…

"Can I show you around? Big brother you've missed so much the place was destroyed and every thing…so we all planted Sunflowers, Tidus helped me his such a good friend"

That name sent a chill down my spine…Tidus…wasn't that the guy that tried to kill Yuffie last time? It has to be some one…I mean why would he be at my home town? Why…how would he get here? How would he find his way? It cant be him…no way…it has to be some one else…maybe-

"Squall come on…"

"IT'S LEON! " I screamed

She looked up at me with a scared look on her face…she was speechless…

"Leon…"

"What…"

"Are you okay?"

I rubbed my head "Yes I'm fine…its just oh don't worry…"

"Ok…do you have munny?" she asked…I nodded… "Good I want to show you this really cool _shoe_ shop!" She said leading me down the path…

"Aww man…"

--

**(3 Hours later)**

"er mu un et" **(Translation: Are you done yet**) I tried to say as I held for bags of shoes in each hand and struggling to hold one of the bags with my mouth…

"Hang On I need another…two…three…four…six pairs of shoes…" She smiled…

"ut it ine o' lock, I un arry ne mor" **(Translation: But it's ****nine o'clock**** I can't carry anymore)**

"Fine lets go home…all this shopping has made me tired"

"Or ut a un carrin a rillon ugs" **(Translation: Your not the one carrying a zillion bags)**

"What was that?"

"utin" **(Translation: …Nothing…)**

I felt a soft playful slap on my back.

"You're my favorite borther!" She smiled…

"I'n ur unli utha" **(Translation: I'm your only brother)**

**---**

**(With Yuffie)**

**(A.N: As you know she had just laid her head to go to sleep last time, so she's having a dream)**

I dreamt I was walking…then I saw squall…

"Squall" I yelled

He turned around his eyes all red "Yuffie" he said softly with an unhappy look on his face. A small smile appeared on his face with a couple of tears…

I started running…faster, faster, faster but he just seemed to be more further and further away…I became weak and fell…into something strong…

I looked up Squall was standing there with a sweet smile on his face that would melt your heart…I sighed and hugged him as hard as I could…my face pressed against his chest "Squall"

"Yuffie…" He whispered, I looked up at his eyes as he continued "I'll always be here for you…no matter what"

A huge smile approached my face "Squall…I L-"

Then my arms were empty…he disappeared…"squall…" nothing not a peep

"Squall" a tear streamed my eyes "SQUALL!" My eyes now bursting with tears like a bursted tap… "**SQUALL…**" My voice slowly fading as I fell to the ground…

**(End of dream)**

**(A.N: Remember People I have changed my statement about them how they've don't "it" well just a reminder in maybe a couple of chapters back I toke back that statement because the story isn't ready for that yet…that comes later…Just a friendly reminder :)-)**

I woke up gasping! That dream…I hate it! What does it mean! I keep having it and I wish it would stop…Squall…I miss him so…much…I tugged the sheets tightly between my fists…clenching it as tears rolled down my eyes, I wiped them with the blankets…all I want…is to feel Squall hugging me tightly, To hear Aerith and Clouds voice…the ones that care so much for me…its true what they say, running away, you'll regret it one day…

I laid my head back down on the pillows as they soaked up my tears…

--

**(With Tidus and **_(this name has been taken away from this space)_

Tidus sneaked up the stairs with a glass of water in his hand…opening the door to Yuffie's room, glancing back at the black shadow at the bottom of the stairs,

"Hurry Tidus…just pray she's a heavy sleeper"

He sneaked inside and stepped closer to the bed, placing the water on the bed side table dropping a little white pill in it before leaving…

"Did you put it in?" The shadow asked

"Yes…" Tidus smirked

"Good…it's very strong Ti…just a little drop can make her dizzy and weak and too much can be fatal…"

--

**(Yuffie POV)**

I woke back up, around 8:00, my pillows had dried up but felt a little cold…I looked down at the pillow…the pillow was dirty…except for a little spot…it was pure clean, looked brand new…what the heck?

I sat up on the side of my bed yawning…there was a glass of water on the bed side table, I dipped my finger in it…and licked it dry, yuck it was warm. I waved my hand in front of my face in a fanning motion it was so hot…I felt dizzy…I try to stand up…the door opens

"Morning Yuffie!" Tidus waved…

"I don't feel so good…" I whimpered…I felt like vomiting…Tidus looked at the bed side table for a second…then back at me with a grin on his face

"Well, when you feel better come down I'm cooking bacon and pancakes!" He closed the door and I could hear his foot steps going down the stairs slowly…I felt suddenly so tired and dizzy…I stood up and almost fell but it toke half of my strength to keep me up…

**(Meanwhile with Tidus)**

"Where should I put it?" Tidus said holding another white pill…

"Put it in her eggs…"

Tidus cut a little hole in yoke egg and stuffed it in… "There" he smiled placing the egg on a plate…

**(Back with Yuffie and he POV)**

I walked down the stairs and followed the smell to the kitchen, I felt so sick…I opened the door and sat down at the table…My eyes half closed, Tidus put a plate with two eggs and some bacon in front of me…

I picked up my fork and cut a bit of the egg…I felt a burp come on…no wait… not a burp… I barfed over my breakfast **(A.N: Close one! O.o)**…I covered my mouth with my hand and run up stairs to the bath room…

**(Gross ay…Squall POV)**

"Look Sherli…" I said dropping the bags on her lounge room floor… "I came here for a reason…"

Sherli sighed and looked down at the ground… "I'm sorry, I just haven't seen you in ages is all…" I sighed…she was good at making me feel guilty…ha! That's my little sister! I sighed again…I knelt down on one knee and gave her a hug… "I love you Sherli, but I have to find Yuffie…" I saw Sherli's face appear puzzled…

"Dose this Yuffie…have dark brown blackish hair?"

"Yeah…"

"And does she have the strangest pair of violet eyes?"

"umm…yeah…"

"And does she wear boyish ninja clothes?"

"Yes, yes! Do you know where she is?" I begged…

"Yeah she went off with Tidus a day ago" She smiled…

I felt the worst shiver run down my spine…I gulped…Tidus…I've said it once and I'll say it again…that name gives me the creeps…but why does every Tidus I know want to go off with Yuffie…I gulped again… "Sherli how old is this Tidus?"

"He's about 16…why?"

"And when did he come here?"

"About two years ago…WHY?"

Two years ago? That's like a year after the other Tidus and Yuffie broke up…this isn't good… "Oh my god Sherli…do you know where they would be?"

"Yeah…he said he would show her around and I presume he brought her to his house to stay for a while…why Squall?"

"Where is that?"

"That's like a 4 hour walk from here…"I gave her another quick hug and ran off… "Sorry Sherli but I have to go…" I ran off waving behind

I got to get to her…before it's too late…

**(A.N: There will now be a small time clock like how long 4 hours is you know counting down…like that show 24 hours and they have that small digital clock and shit…well we'll have a small clock counting down? Do you understand? Cause I don't…o.O)**

**04:00******

**(Yuffie POV)**

I ran up to my room and lay on my bed…I was so tired…I lay my head down and closed my eyes maybe a little nap…

**03:00******

I woke up and yawned…I rubbed the back of my head…YAY! The headaches gone! I stood up and walked out of my room about to go down the stairs…when I felt a small shove push me…I tried as hard as I could to grab the hand rail to prevent me from falling…but failed…I covered my hands over my head to prevent my neck from breaking passing out…I fell down the fleet of stairs I curled my self into a ball…fast thinking…I tumbled down pains hitting me in the side and bumping into the next step…the walls and rails…finally I hit a complete stop at the bottom of the steps…I puffed making sure no bones were not broken…phew I was very lucky…

**(A.N: Actually it Is possible to fall down stairs and not break any bones…don't ask me how I know…ok maybe I tried it…on my stairs…Hehehe me lucky…and stupid! O.o)**

I stood up…did Tidus push me…I looked at the top of the stairs no one was there? Did I trip…maybe it was just my mind…I ran up the stairs gripping the hand rail so tight…every time I felt unsafe it reminded me of Squall…because being would him…between his arms was the safest and warmest place I could be…

I ran into my room as tears filled my eyes…not dripping just filling…I didn't feel like crying…not now…I just sat on my bed…

**02:00******

Tidus walked in, iturned to face him…

"Are you ok Yuffie I heard thumps…"

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

I heard him sigh… "Yuffie I want to show you something…"

He grabbed my head and led me to his room…I've never been in his room…but there was a window…like a small balcony…he led me too it…he let go of my hand and opened it…the curtains flapped in the breeze…it was cool out…he grabbed my hand and led me outon to the balcony…

"Well what do you think?"

I stepped forward leaning onto the rails…"Wow…the moons so…huge!" it was like the shape of the bottom of a cup.

Tidus climbed over the rails…and stepped onto the roof… "Come…" he stepped near the edge… "Whoa…" he mumbled…

I gulped… "Come on Yuf…your not chicken are you?"

"No way…I'm the great…ninja…Yuffie…" I mumbled in a shaking manner while stepping over the rails…I put my arms out to keep my balance…I stepped near the edge next to Tidus…whoa it's so high…like almost 30 feet…**(A.N: That's like 6 times the size of an average height adult…about 6 feet……-cough- )**

I smelt the warm breeze and fresh air hit my face…Until…

**01:00******

I felt another soft push forward…falling over the edge…falling…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Cough- ok I hope you enjoyed this chappie I'm sorry it toke a while…--;**

**very sorry…:( **

**But this time I thought…no song lyrics or songs…you know cause there's never much of a story when ever there's a song…but I owed you all so here is a pretty "ok" chappie…**

**I love Tidus…but see I've never played final fantasy I only know most from friends and some from Kingdom hearts :(**

**I only saw them all after I watched some final fantasy clips and bought final fantasy 8 so I saw Rinoa and squall and Zell and Seifer…damn it was Seifer that gave him the scar…yeah your possibly saying "Dah" but I'm slow…in my past story I made wakka with Yuna and Tidus with Selphie…BIG MISTAKE! It should have been the other way round…o.O**

**Aw well…but I hate having to make Tidus be bad all the time now…I like him his cool…and you can imagine that smiling face being BAAAD! So please imagine this Tidus as the one on destiny Islands ok…the small one…although it's all bad…actually imagine all from kingdom hearts…it would be best…unless there not in kingdom hearts…**

**Ok cyz! **

**R&R PLEASE!!!!!!! **

**BYE NOW!**


	11. Home sweet Home

**Ok I updated please I need more reviews I if don't at least get more then five I'll be very unhappy! And ya'll know what happens when shelly gets angry! She doesn't update very quickly!**

**Ok well enjoy this chapter and have a think about reviewing…**

**Onto the story!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Yuffie POV)**

I was falling…faster…then I grabbed the edge…I was hanging off the side with one hand 30 feet above the ground…below me was gravel and some rocks…I looked up seeing Tidus there… "Help me Tidus"

He just stood there…staring hard down at me…I was now very scared…a black figure stepped onto the patio… "Hello Yuffie…Remember me?" the black figure stepped forward into the light…

**00:10******

"Rinoa!" I yelled…

"I guess you do…" She smirked… she walked closer to Tidus patting him on the head… "You remember Tidus as well right?"

A flash back … err…flashed into my mind… this was the old Tidus… oh my god I'm so blind… "You…you pushed me down the stairs…"

Tidus grinned the most horrible grin "That's right and that drink next to your table had a pill that could cause fatal to anyone who drank it…and I put another pill in your eggs unfortunately you barfed all over them…"

Rinoa bent over to look at me straight in the eye… "I planned all of this ever since me and Squall were in the Library… **(A.N: Chapter six)** and…" I saw her eyes turn angry…

**00:02******

"And Squall…said…he loved you not me…from then on I knew I had to get rid of you…" she frowned. My eyes widened…he loves me? "Tidus…" she whispered something in his ear…he nodded…he lifted his foot and it landed on my hand… "Go Tidus…" Rinoa ordered…Tidus pressed harder I squirmed in pain…

I let go freeing my hand…I closed my eyes tightly as I fell…I knew what came next…but instead of landing on a hard ground…I landed into soft arms…

I opened my eyes…there was Squall…he caught me…I suddenly felt so happy and safe…I looked up…Rinoa was gone but Tidus was still standing there a look of disappointment on his face… I looked back at Squall…

"I'm sorry Yuffie"

I smiled… "I love you Squall…" I gave him the softest hug…how I missed hugging him…I could tell he was smiling…I can't believe I ever ran home… "I love you too Yuffie…I always have…" he gave me a hug back…

Sherli came puffing and puffing… "What's going on?"

"Everything is fine Sherli…" Squall smiled…Tidus came walking out the front door…

"I'm sorry Yuffie…I seriously am…I'm not taking orders from her again…not if it to kill or hurt anybody…I'm sorry really…I did love you…until she came…can you except my apology…?"

I stared at him…for once It seemed like he was telling the truth… "Yeah…I guess"

Sherli was smiling…she was so happy to see that everything had turned out alright…so happy there were tears coming out of her eyes…blue tears…

Squall looked at me "Did I mention that was my sister?" he said turning to Sherli…his face then turned to confusion… "Sherli…why are your tears…blue?"

"Well when born on this native land you actually get blue tears…that heal so they kind of come In handy."

Squall still looked confused "Then why don't I have it"

"It only works on girls"

Squall suddenly looked at me, "What" I shrugged…

"You were born here Yuffie"

"Yeah I know that's why- wait that means I have healing tears!"

"Their called Haleia, it also disappears pimples to, Hehehe, and it also makes boys attracted to you!"

"Well that would explain it" I rolled my eyes.

Squall gave me a hug…"Thanks Sherli but she's mine!" I smiled at this comment…there was no one I loved more anyway.

"C'mon Yuffie lets go home…" he gave me a hug as we walked 4 hours back to our gummy ship.

--

**(Back at Traverse town)**

We stepped out of the gummy, the smell of the streets was just so nice, greeted with a hug from Cid…he seemed so happy,

"So glad to see you again Yuffie"

"Right back at ya Cid"

"Squall, nice to see you" Cid said giving him a playful punch…

"Same here" returning the punch.

"We best go see Cloud and Aerith…"

"What do you think there going to do when they see us…"

"The though of us, standing right in front of her will totally wipe out the part that we left the place in the…uh…first place…"

We waved goodbye to Cid and proceeded to the hotel…I held the door knob to Aerith's room, I slowly twisted it…

Inside Aerith was sitting on the bed biting her nails, she had the most worried look on her face, she looked up and that face soon turned into a happy smile. She jumped up and leaped into my arms.

"I missed you so much, I was getting so worried and everything was so quiet and I missed you to Squall and-"

"Yes, we missed you too…"

She sighed "I'm sorry I was getting in the way between you too…"

"It's ok…uh…where's Cloud?"

"I don't know…he left an hour ago…I think he went to the third district or something…" she sighed. I nodded.

"Well I want to check out my room again. I haven't seen it in forever!" I said, I closed the door and walked over to the room next to it, Squall followed after.

I opened the door, the smell of the room filled my lungs. I was home. I walked around the room checking everything, I never would of guessed I would of missed it this much! There is nothing like home…

I sighed in happiness and fell onto the bed; the silk quilts soft against my face. It smelled so fresh, I turned onto my back. Squall fell next to me…I felt so safe, so happy, and I haven't felt this way in a long time…I had everything I wanted…safety, my home and my beloved Squall…

**(Squall POV)**

I lay next to her I could tell she was happy, I stared at her, her angelic skin looked like they were glowing her beautiful unique violet eyes, her soft pink lips. How lucky I was to have her… after all the adventures we've been through, she still remains beautiful. I moved closer to her, she turned to face me, as I stared directly into her gorgeous eyes I felt like melting.

--

_There's always that one person that will always have your heart_

_You never see it coming because you're blinded from the start _

_Know that you're that one for me it's clear for everyone to see _

_Ooh baby (you will always be my boo)_

--

I moved my lips closer…softly placing them on hers, I felt her kiss back…I left traces from her lips down to her neck stopping down to her shoulder then up to her nibbling it gently.

--

_I don't know about y'all but I know about us _

_and __It's the only way we know how to rock _

_I don't know about y'all but I know about us _

_and __It's the only way we know how to rock_

**--**

Whispering into her ear softly "I love you Yuffie"

"I love you too" She moaned…

--

_Do you remember girl I was the one that gave you your first kiss _

_Cause I remember girl I was the one who said put your lips like this _

_Even before all the fame and people screamin your name _

_Girl I was there and you were my baby_

--

I rolled on top of her…

She lifted my shirt off slowly. I stared into her eyes which showed desire…

"Are you sure you want this…" I asked…

"Yes" She smiled "I'm ready

**--**

_It started when we were younger you were mine (my boo) _

_Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo)_

_Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo)_

_I know we haven't seen each other in a while __But you will always be my boo_

**--**

I rubbed her hands up and down my back. I placed more trails of kisses down her neck, lifting her shirt off. Her eyes were glistening…she was so beautiful…I placed another soft kiss on hers, I felt her tongue asking entrance into my mouth… I open my lips…

**--**

_I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine (my boo) _

_When I see you from time to time I still feel like (my boo) (that's my baby) _

_You can see it no matter how I try to hide (my boo) (i can't hide it) _

_And even though there's another man who's in my life _

_You will always be my boo_

**--**

I kissed her harder. My hands on her face, hers playing with my hair, tracing down my back, landing on my belts…riding down them to the front trying to undo them, Still kissing me…

**--**

_Yes I remember boy cause after we kissed _

_I can only think about you're lips _

_Yes I remember boy the moment I knew _

_You were the one I could spend my life with _

_Even before all the fame and people screamin your name _

_I was there and you were my baby_

**--**

She pulled it off and through it some where in the room…I sat up trying to undo her belt then pulling it off and through it off next to the other belt…I laid on top of her again…sliding my hands down the side of her waist…

**--**

_It started when we were younger you were mine (my boo) (you were mine) _

_Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo) (yes it is) _

_Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo) (it's all right, it's ok) _

_I know we haven't seen each other in a while __But you will always be my boo_

**--**

The slid down pulling her shorts slowly down with them…I pulled them off slowly…she grabbed the back of my jeans pulling them slowly down… the fell to the floor…I kissed her softly on her lips around her ears nibbling them…every time I did she would ether moan or giggle.

**--**

_I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine (you were my boo) (my boo) _

_When I see you from time to time I still feel like (my boo) _

_You can see it no matter how I try to hide (my boo)(it's all right now, it's ok) _

_And even though there's another man who's in my life (what we have is in each other) _

_You will always be my boo_

**--**

My lips left traces of kisses down to her shoulder…carefully with my finger I softly pulled her bra strap down her arms leaving small traces of kisses everywhere.

My hands started roaming her back looking for the clip, I found having a little trouble taking it off, but soon was able to undo it I slowly pulled it off…

**--**

_My oh my oh my oh my oh my boo _

_My oh my oh my oh my oh my boo_

**--**

I left kisses down her neck and down that line between her breast and down her belly button. She grabbed my boxers slowly pulling them down…

--

_It started when we were younger you were mine (you were mine)(my boo) _

_Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo)(you and i) _

_Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo)(it's all right, it's ok) _

_I know we haven't seen each other in a while _

_But you will always be my boo_

**--**

"Are you sure you want this"

"Positive" Her voice was so angelic…

If loving her was a sin…then you could send me to hell any day…

**--**

_I don't know about y'all but I know about us _

_and __It's the only way we know how to rock _

_I don't know about y'all but I know about us and_

**--**

**(A.N: Ok I'm stopping there because I'm not the type to write this stuff! LOL and I wasn't going to try to make it hot I was trying to may it sound soft seeing as she is only 17 remember)**

**(30 minutes later)**

After thirty minutes of soft love, she fell asleep in my arms…I loved her so much…and if I died with her in my arms then I would be happy.

I never imagined her to be the person I loved but I'm so happy…and I haven't been every since…wait I forgot… I stared at Yuffie who was fast asleep with a smile on her face…I'll tell her tomorrow…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok there I updated even though I'm like only getting 4 reviews for each chapter which is so…heartbreaking I can't stop for all the people that do review…thank you**

**Well if you do review…I have 4 different plushies…5 Squalls umm…4 Yuffie's…7 Aerith's um…2 clouds oh wait a sec I have 1 limited addition…Daniel! Remember him! Err…does anyone want a Daniel Plushy? Anyone…**

**Ok this had a lemon in it…ok maybe half a lemon…but it was very soft so I guess that's ok…I think?**

**Well here's a preview on what's to come...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Squall POV)**

I saw Yuffie lying awake in my arms. I kissed her softly on the top of her head…

"Morning Yuffie…"

She smiled…

"Oh Yuffie that reminds me…" I smiled…She sat up and looked at me…

I reached into the bedside draws pulling out a small velvet box…

Yuffie gasped…

He opened it to reveal a gold ring with a beautiful blue diamond with a white diamond on each of the side and in the ring was ingraved 'I'll always be with you...in your heart...forever' she smiled and gasped...

"Yuffie, I love you…possibly more then I person could love any one…so Yuffie hunny, will you marry me?"

**_To be continued…_**


	12. Forget me not

**Sup Yo's?**

**Hello I know it's only been a few days since my last update but I couldn't help but write faster and do this…but you may be happy now that I have updated but you'll totally hate me for updating but you'll soon be begging me to update sooner…if you got any of that…LOL**

**I'm sorry to disappoint you people but this story will not have a happy ending…but…more information later ;)**

**Ok on to the story I just want you to read it today with out my blabbering!**

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own the company Square soft or any of the characters but I do own Squall! ;)**

****

**_Lawyer:_**** Take that back!**

**_Me:_**** NEVER!!!**

**Chases after me with hand cuffs…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Yuffie POV)**

I stared at the ring in front of me, it was beautiful…I felt like crying…I've never loved anyone before this much…my eyes filled with tears I leaped into his arms…tears pouring out…

"Is that a yes…" He smiled…I could tell he was about to cry…tears kept pouring out of my eyes…I was just to happy…

"Absolutely…"

He smiled...the warm smile I love so much, he picked me up and spun me… "I love you Yuffie…Yuffie Leonheart…" I smiled causing more tears to flow…

"…and I love you so much, Squall Leonheart" I kissed his soft lips as he wiped away my tears…nothing could describe how happy I was that very moment…

--

"Aerith I have some news!" I said running to her she brushed her hair…

"What is it Yuffie?" She didn't look away from the mirror…

"Me and Squall…are getting married!" The brush fell from her hands… "Are you ok…" She bit her lip… then leaped into my arms…

"Oh my god Yuffie…that is so great!" She pulled away wiping away a tear… "Yuffie…you're so lucky…you will always be like a little sister to me…and I couldn't be any happier for you…"

"Oh Aerith…" I smiled… "You can be my brides maid"

She gasped… "Are you serious!" I nodded she hugged me again only very tightly…I mean like more then before and trust me that's very tight.

Cloud walked out of the bath room wearing only jeans, with his light tanned muscles showing… **(A.N: Couldn't help but put that in)**

"What's going on?" He asked…Aerith jumped from her seat…

"Ask Leon…" She couldn't stop smiling…

Cloud ran into Squall's room…

"Oh my god Yuffie…We have to get you ready…" Aerith said grabbing my hand pulling into her big as wardrobe…it was more like a shop…

"Wait…it's not for 2 months…"

--

**(With Cloud and Squall)**

"What's going on Squall…why did Yuffie burst in our room, make Aerith so happy then she tells me to ask you?"

Squall smirked… "Want to be my best man…"

Cloud looked confused at first…Squall smirked…Cloud's confused look suddenly turned into a smile…He grabbed my head and put me in a head lock and started digging his knuckles in, in a playful way.

"You old dog…how'd you do it…"

I pushed my self away from his head lock. "I love her so much…I just want to make sure she's with me forever…I even engraved it in her ring…'I'll always be with you...in your heart...forever'…"

"Dude you are so sappy…" Cloud smirked at me with a happy grin…

"I guess that's what happens when you fall in love"

--

**(Back with Aerith and Yuffie)**

"Why are we shopping now…he just proposed this morning…" I asked Aerith who was going back and forth into all the shops…

"Well sometimes you have to order things and they take like a month to get here…" She puffed…

She entered one of the shops and Squealed…I ran in after her. "What?"

"This has a WHOLE section of Wedding stuff…" She squealed…I rolled my eyes…

We looked around the place searching for the best gown, shoes and gloves…

One dress had straps and was very flare…not my type…I saw another it was like a boob tube wedding dress thingy…I don't think so…I saw another, it looked perfect…it was cut off the shoulder not sleeves though and only $300 munny. It came with silk gloves and if you paid another 15munny you would get these really pretty shoes with it…it was perfect…

"Aerith look here!"

--

**(Later that night)**

I arrived late that night, Squall was all tucked in bed…he looked so peaceful; I stared at him in awe. I loved him so much, I placed the bags I bought deep, deep, deep into my closet so he wouldn't see…I laid next to him…

I toke his arm and put it around me. I placed a soft kiss on his lips…I felt his warm breathe against my neck…before drifting to sleep. "Don't forget…"

**(The next day)**

I sat at the table sipping a mug of coffee on the cup were the words 'Happy Birthday' Squall got up and gave me the softest kiss on the lips…expecting him to say happy birthday he just strolled over to the fridge to get a glass of milk.

I sighed… "Did you forget?" I put my cup down…Squall looked at me…

"Forget what?"

He forgot…my birthday…how the fuck can you forget my birthday…tears climbed into my eyes ready to pour out…I bit my lip, trying to hold them back… "How could you forget…?" I moved him to the side…and ran out the door before he could see the tears flow out…

Squall looked at my coffee mug…something hit him…he **had **forgotten something…he ran over to the calendar…and searched for the date…

'Yuf's B-day'

He gasped…"how could I forget?"

--

I ran out of there tears filling my eyes…I fell to the ground scrapping my knee…I stood up…sitting next to the fountain with the bells on it…I stood up from the fountain as it shook…A big heart less…stood up…I stared at it as my eyes fell with more tears…I wasn't prepared for a fight…

**--**

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? _

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? _

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call _

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

**--**

It stared at me with it's angry eyes…it was going to attack…

"Yuffie!" Squall stood at the hotel doorway…he then stared at the heartless in front of me…it was huge…

The heartless attacked, big sharp ice were heading straight towards me covered with and ice fiery outing…tears flowed out of my eyes…I knew this was the end…

Squall ran down the stairs… "Yuffie NO!" He jumped and pushed me away from the attack…having it head on from his chest and stomach his eyes burst open from pain…

**--**

_I never know what the future brings _

_But I know you are here with me now _

_We'll make it through _

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

**--**

Cloud and Aerith heard the yells ran out…Cloud killed the heartless in one shot…Aerith and Cloud stood at the doorway…Aerith was going to run to him but she was held back by cloud… "Best they stay by them selves…"

Squall landed on the ground his eyes filled with tears, his hands clenched over his stomach, there was blood dripping where he lay. I ran over to him tears running down my face… "Squall…"

The happy mood I was in yesterday was all shattered…what a shit birthday…

**--**

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, _

_I don't understand _

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

**--**

"Squall please…" I toke his hand and held with mine…his face was so pale…warm tears fell from it… "Please…don't…leave me…don't…" I was all out of breathe…this can't be happening…it has to be a dream… "Squall…" His face was all white his stomach was just bleeding…I knelt in his blood but I didn't care… "Squall…wake up…please…"

His eyes lifted a little open weakly… "I love you Yuffie…"

Tears streamed down my face "I…I love you too…"

**--**

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed? _

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head? _

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life? _

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

**--**

"I always will…bye…" his eyes shut slowly…his pulse went from slow to a complete stop…he was gone…he was gone…those three words repeated in my mind…I held his ice cold hands as tears fell from my eyes "SQUALL!!!" No response came…he was gone…his body started to fade away…the once cold hands I held was just air…

**--**

_I don't know why you're so far away _

_But I know that this much is true _

_We'll make it through _

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with _

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with _

_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with _

_I hope I love you all my life_

**--**

"Squall…no…NO!" Tears flew down my eyes faster…I lay on the floor where Squall once laid…tears flew down the side of my face onto the gravel…I pounded the ground with my fist… "No…NO…NO…HE CAN'T BE!" I dug my face into my hands…he was gone…Aerith ran up to me and gave me a hug…

**--**

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it,_

_I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

**--**

I cried on her shoulder…tears streaming down her face… "No…he can't be…he just can't…" I tried to bit my lip…I loved Squall but every time we get close…something happens…now…he risked his life…to save mine…

**--**

"Let it all out Yuffie…"

**--**

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away _

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today _

_'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right _

_And though I can't be with you tonight _

_And know my heart is by your side_

**--**

He was gone…it just repeated…the one person I truly love…was gone…what did I do…what did I do to deserve this…more tears kept flowing out…more and more…

Squall…he was dead…

**--**

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, _

_I don't understand _

_I__f I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am___

**--**

It wouldn't stop I pulled away from Aerith…I ran to the hotel I wiped away my tears, only they weren't tears anymore…it was blood…my eyes slid shut as I fainted landing into strong arms…

**--**

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms…?_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE! I REALLY AM! **

**:( I'm sorry Yuffie please forgive me… :( Not one smile appeared on my face writing this whole chapter…seeing as I knew what I had to write next…get ready for a very sad chappie next…**

**I am very sorry I truly am… :( Squall…WAHH!!!! :'( he's dead…or is he…this story will not have a happy ending but the sequel will…that is if you are willing to read the sequel…although…I would show you the summery for you but it would give away to much of the next chapter… :P**

**I have some more plushies I just bought some more! 300 munny for one, what a bargain! LOL…ok I've got 4 Squalls…2 Yuffie's 1 cloud…5 Aeriths and…346 Rinoa's…anyone want a Rinoa?**

**ok**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Tifas-love90:_ I didn't know it was that long since I had updated…I'm very sorry to say that this story will not have a happy ending but like I said…the sequel will… :P …you are lucky though cause I just got a new bag of plushies! Lemme see…ah! Err…is a Riku with the head ok?**

**_Yuffie Kisaragi2:_ You a very good writer…I read one of your stories and loved it to death…at least I think it was you…but it is such an honor to get reviews from you! It feels like your famous! LOL I mean because you've written plenty of stories…well hang on I'll look through my bag…here you go a Squall…with uhh…blonde hair…**

**_Sugacoated-Cherries:_ I can't believe you've been reading my stories all this time! Aww you're so sweet that's it I'm totally giving you the rest of my plushies! **

**Thank you to my other reviewers that never review anymore! I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter and it was such a downer…**

**Blue Dragon X**

**Sqully**

**Ezri-Candy**

**mangagakaz**

**HeavenDemon**

**Chippi**

**ria-aeon-hunter**

**ShadowKairi**

**Sarah **

**SetsuntaMew**

**PureHikari**

**unknown shadow of unescapable death muhahahaha **

**x2 aeon darkness ix**

**Riku-Lover18**

**Hmmm ) **

**The Contessa**

**It such a downer on how all those people never review any more…but to my favourite 3 people that always review! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY! Thanks You!**

**But there was this one** **girl ****MaLiSsAh**

**her review was:** Frankly, I thought your stories sucked shit.  
Write some better ones and then come crawling back. You piece of maggot intestines. Bye.

**BIZZ**

**Shelly**


	13. Be happy

**Hey**

**Yes unfortunately Squall is dead…**

**Ok this story like the rest have those little twists that affect the story BAD! But trust me you will be begging for more now…gasp…I can hardely breath no after righting this chapter…**

**YUFFIE DIES!!!**

**Joking of course…that would be down right stupid if I made them both die! Plus you know I wouldn't put a spoiler in…**

**Get ready to have a heart attack…**

**Ok on with the story…**

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own anything… **_but squall…_

**_Lawyer:_**** I heard that!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was back in my bed the room was all dark…I prayed everything was just a dream…**wrong** **it was all real…**Squall was not lying next to me his gun blade stood motionless in the corner…I can't believe he was gone… sat up and looked around the room…it was so bare a quiet…I was hoping that when I landed into some ones strong arms that it would just be Squall and then I'd wake with his arms around me…but no…I was wrong…he was totally…gone…

Squall…he was gone… never come back…my eyes filled with tears…I toke the ring off my finger and threw it. It landed under the draws…

I stood up and toke his gun blade…it was the only thing that I had left that reminded me of him…

--

I toke my suitcase, zipped it open, I walked over to the draws, tears dripping down my face…still not believing what had happened…I toke all of Squall's stuff and packed it in there, from his adorable shirts to his shaver and cream…I was going to keep the gun blade…I wasn't going to through that out.

I zipped it up and threw it to the back of the closet…I wasn't going to look at that for a while. I fell to the ground, I still couldn't believe it…as much as I wanted to stop I couldn't…everything was turning out so good…we were going to get married and…and…I dug my face into my hands…they filled with heavy tears…I cried heavily…I had just lost the person I've ever loved…the only person that ever loved me…by a stupid heartless…

All I have is his gun blade to remember him by, and the ring he gave me…I ran over underneath the draws…I put my hand under but I did not find a ring…just an envelope…I stared at it…it was for me it had my name on it with…Squall's hand writing…

_Dear Yuffie,_

_Hunny, I know your mad at me for everything…and I'm sorry. _

This must have been ages ago…

_I have written you this letter seeing as I know you would not want to listen or look at me right now…but Yuffie there's a couple of things you should know…_

_One… In the world you find someone…someone you would least expect, could be the one that you could imagine the rest of your life with…the person that you think would be your soul mate…_

_Two…I love you…and that's the thing that I've been holding on for a while, that I never got the chance to tell you…_

_Three...what I'm about to say is completely true…When you cry, everything becomes normal everything was like it was again…sometimes…unfortunately. But you see Yuffie…as I found out one night, that night when I knocked that knife out of your hand…and you cried…_

_You are special, your tears, they heal…but pay more attention to your tears next time and you will see…I hope you live a happy and long life with this amazing power…But I just want you to forgive me…_

_All my love,_

_Squall Leonheart_

_P.S. I'll love you forever…my heart belongs to you…_

Tears where streaming down my face was he right? Were my tears healable…I placed my finger on the tear and sprinkled it on the paper…the paper turned a bright blue then the ink smudged then it just faded away…like new…

"WHY!" Why didn't he tell me this before…when he was dieing! I could have healed him…

I sun rose from my window…I wasn't in the mood to get out and have but to just sit and cry…let it all out…

--

**(2 Weeks later)**

I was still in bed, I had gotten out a couple times to go to the toilet…and to get the food Aerith would drop off ever so often but the tears never stopped coming out…my eyes were just black bags…my face was pale all the time…I was coughing and throwing up…my life was completely turned around…

Aerith knocked on the door she opened it placing a plate of steaming potatoes and peas and some lamb chops on the banister…I snuggled up more in my blankets more and more tears running down…

**(with Aerith)**

"Cloud I'm really worried about her…"

"It's ok Aerith, Yuffie is a strong girl she'll get over it in time…" He responded, you could tell he was just as worried as Aerith…

"Yeah she may be strong but she is too young to deal with losing someone very important…especially since he proposed to her…they loved each other so much…now he's gone she's barely sleeping, she throws up, and she doesn't eat very much…why did this have to happen…"

Cloud sighed, he remembered when he saw Squall jump in front of Yuffie to protect her…he really did love her…his eyes filled with tears, blinking it away before Aerith could see but failed… "Every good deed never goes un punished"

"Yes but why this? Why like this? Why…to this poor girl…she's been hurt so many times…can't she just be happy…" Aerith sobbed she gave Cloud a hug… "Don't ever leave me Cloud…Never…"

Cloud kissed her and hugged her tightly…he wasn't going to let her go… "I'm not going anywhere…"

--

**(The three boys and a girl…you know who I'm talking about…Kairi, Sora, Riku and Daniel)**

"Go fish!" Daniel yelled…

Kairi laid on her bed she was so upset about Squall's death…especially for poor Yuffie.

Sora grumbled…and picked up a card…

Kairi sighed "How can you boys be so happy at this time? Squall is dead and Yuffie hasn't stepped out of that hotel room in 2 weeks…by Aerith she says she's been vomiting…aren't you at least concerned…

The boys dropped their cards… and sighed… "Thanks for the reminder Kai, we were just trying to forget about it, now were miserable again…" Sora sighed…

Riku folded his arms…his face turned all red… he looked like he was about to cry… "I'm…going to have a shower…" he ran into the bathroom…

"Did it look like?" Daniel said…

"…he was going to cry?" Sora said continuing the line…

Sora's eyes filled with tears…Daniel lay down on his bed facing the wall…Kairi started crying…Everyone was going to miss Squall…ether that or they felt sorry for Yuffie…because her condition was very bad…she could…

…die too…

--

I sat up…I ran to the bathroom to throw up…I felt so sick…maybe the lack of fresh air…I looked at the mirror above the sink…I wasn't the type to kneel over a toilet…I looked in the mirror, my eyes had the worst black bags, my eyes were a very deep red and my cheeks were so pale…I felt them with my hands… it was so dry…I dragged my self back to bed…I felt so week…

**(1 month and 3 weeks and a couple of days later…) **

I watched the digital clock next to the bed. I knew what today was…the day where I would have been so happy the day where I would have had so much fun…the day where nothing would have been able to wipe the smile of my face…the day me and Squall would have gotten married…

A nice midnight outdoor wedding under the stars, roses on the floor and petals scattered everywhere…we would have gotten married under a white arch…I had planned it all in my head…and that's where it was going to stay…I had even bought the dress already…

I got up and literally crawled to the cupboard…the great hyper ninja was now dead…I was too weak to stand now…after no exercise I had gained weight…I dug into the bags and pulled out the wedding dress…it toke all my energy just to take off my clothes and change into the dress. I stared into the mirror…it fitted me perfectly despite the weight I gained…

Tears rolled down my pale face…I tried my hardest to put on a smile; I tried to imagine he was standing next to me in a tux…

"I'm so happy Squall…" I chocked out trying my hardest to put on a smile more tears rolled down my cheeks with every word I said… "This is the happiest day of my life…were finally…getting married…"

My words became softer as my tears grew harder making me breath harder I slumped onto the bed, burying my face in my hands…

"Why…why did you have to die…" Everything has gone from bad to worse since you left…I can't even fit into my ninja costume anymore from the weight I've gained… My life was horrible now, my eyes were all puffed and red, some healing tears…my eyes were swooped down in a sad motion…

_I hope you live a happy and long life_

I remembered those faithful words from Squall. He would never want me to live like this…he wanted me to be happy I toke of the dress and changed into nice fitting shirt and some tracksuit pants what ever would fit me…I washed my face and my teeth.

I kneeled down and tried to grab the ring under the draws. I toke it and put it on my ring finger. I grabbed my belly…I had gained a lot…I covered my mouth with my hand and ran to the bathroom.

--

I stood outside the hotel I covered my eyes…it was to light! Yeah it may never be light but it is when you're in a room with no light at all…I sniffed the fresh air…it's been two months…

I walked over to Aerith's room just to see how she was…

"Aerith…" I said opening her door…Cloud sat on the bed with Aerith in his arms, she was crying… "What's wrong"

Aerith sniffed "I'm so worried about Yuffie…" She had no idea Yuffie was the one asking her that question…

"Umm…I'm right here…"

Aerith sniffed, she open her eyes and hugged me tightly I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom…

--

I sat on the little stairs at the front of the hotel…I still missed Squall… I looked at the inscription on my ring…_'I'll always be with you...in your heart...forever' _I smiled…I stood and went back into the hotel. All the lights were still turned off…

I sat on the bed…everything was going to change. I looked at the closed door that connected my room to Aerith's…wah…

"…Squall?" There was Squall standing there…I ran up to him…his arms were stretched out…I ran…right through him…I banged into the door and onto the floor… the image of Squall faded…

I put my hand over my mouth again and ran into the bath room…

--

Aerith was making her bed. She was happier that Yuffie was happy again.

"Aerith…" I said walking into her room…

"Yes Yuffie?"

I paused…how was she going to react…

"I'm pregnant…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_GASP! _**

**Bet you didn't see that coming!**

**Ok the next chappie will be the last! But it won't be the end if you catch my drift. You see, the sequel is coming as soon as I update the next chappie.**

**_News:_**

**- The baby will be born in the sequel**

**- The title will be "There can be Miracles" **

**- About the happy ending I can promise you there will be one! :D Like the title already shows that it's going to make a very happy ending! **

**- It's not really news but like this story in word is 100 pages! It may not sound big to you but it's huge to me!**

**By the way did anyone cry in the last chappie? I don't think so… Oh and if you like creepy stories read my story "Lost hope" if you already havn't. **

**Summery: **_I want to escape…I want to hide…but he'll find me…He won't leave… …he's here…I try to run…but he'll catch me…he won't go away…he won't ever leave…no one will believe…no matter what you do...he'll find me..._

**If you're interested try it if not don't…:P ok den…im blabbering to much..******

**_Sqully: _**Ok here's the deal…Yes Yuffie's tears are healing but remember she never found out…she never knew she was too upset…so she was not able to heal the poor Squall…and Squall would have told her only he was in a LOT of pain…****

**_Meh:_**Ok…no I don't really find your reviews that mean your just trying to help. Thanks for the tip on rock but eh…iv always thought that electric guitars are rock…I'm still confused…and Daniel Beddingfield? What about him? I just like the song...all my friends do! …and don't bag my friends… --;

**_Sugacoated-Cherries: _**I swear you're so sweet! Maybe because of the suga! XD

**Ok I hope you enjoyed this chappie…**

**The following plushies are for sale…**

**- Yuffie**

**- Squall**

**- Sora**

**- Yes Tifas-Love90 there is a Riku**

**- …Daniel…:P**

**- oh and a Tidus…surprisingly it's connected to a Yuna plushie and won't let go…:P**

**There all for sale you can ether pay 2560 munny or you can just Review!**

**BIZZ **

**Shelly**


	14. Dreaming of you

**Ok the chapter you've been craving for! **

**I think… **

**On to the story for I have nothing to say! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(Yuffie POV) **

Aerith stared at me blankly… than covered her mouth and ran up to me with tears in my eyes… "Oh my god! Who's the father" She said pulling away to look at me in the eyes…

"Oh…yeah…" She muttered staring into my tear stained eyes…

I broke down on the floor… sobbing into my hands… "Hemp…hemp…" I muttered into my palms…then pulled them away… "I'm not ready to be a single child…or to have Squall's baby…it will just remind me to much of him…" I sobbed into my palms…what exactly did I do to deserve this all…having the one person who cared about me taken out of my life! Now this…

Aerith kneeled down net to me and tried to cheer me up…

"I just…I just feel so alone now…how am I supposed to raise this…" I whimpered as the tears seeped threw my palms…

"You not alone…" Aerith said putting my palms down so she could look in my eyes… "Cloud is still here…I'm still here…and so is Squall…in here…" She said pointing to my heart "…and he always will be if you believe…if you remember him…for as long as you love him…"

I stopped crying and gave her a soft hug… "Thanks Aerith…"

She hugged me back, rubbing my back in a comforting manner…

**-- **

I stepped outside… into the fresh air… and then back in the hotel…to Sora and the others room. Kairi answered the door I told her everything…she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside…

"Guess who's a mum!" Kairi shouted…

"Oh my god Kairi! You have to be kidding me! I'm not ready to be a father…!"  
Riku, Daniel and I stared at the two of them blankly…Kairi blushed as she gave Sora a spine chilling glare…

"What the hell are you on about Sora? I'm talking about Yuffie!" She blushed higher… Sora let out a deep sigh… "The father is Squall…"

"Well trust me when this baby is born there won't be much room left in the room of yours. It's squashy enough in here as it is with Riku's cousin…" Daniel frowned but didn't say anything… "…and it's way to dangerous outside so we barely go anywhere…" At that I turned around and walked out…

I walked down the District two looking around…killing heartless in one strike…man I was getting good!!! No way was anything standing in my way…they may have killed Squall but they can never kill my baby…

I ran past them into the gummy ship…I set it to destiny islands…

I sat down on my bed…I wonder if my baby is going to be a boy or girl? I wonder is Squall really dead…I closed my eyes and laid down on the little bed… dreaming what it would be like to live a happy life with Squall and our child…

**-- **

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping _ _I stay up and think of you _ _And I wish on a star that somewhere you are _ _Thinking of me too _

--

**(Yuffie's dreaming) **

"Squall!" I yelled cheerfully "Come help me with your baby!"

"Coming hunny" He said cheerfully… he may be gone but I could never forget his voice! "Look what I've got!"

I turned around and gasped!

"Oh there so beautiful!"

**-- **

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight _ _Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight _ _And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _ _Than here in my room dreaming about you and me _

**-- **

He handed me a beautiful bouquet of Tulips and Lilies and couple of Red roses…

"Wow…is there nothing more beautiful…" I gasped holding the flowers on one hand as I gave the baby to Squall…

"Yes…" He said looking at me… "You…"

I swear he was such a piece of work!

--

_Wonder if you ever see me _ _And I wonder if you know I'm there _ _If you looked in my eyes _ _would you see what's inside _ _Would you even care? _

--

I stared at him in awe… "I wonder what life would be if everything were different…"

He stared at me cradling our baby… "What do you mean?"

"Like if we never met…or if I fell in love with Daniel…" He gave me a short squirm look.

"Well I have an answer to both…if any of them had happened I don't know how could I live…"

--

_I just wanna hold you close _ _But so far all I have are dreams of you _ _So I wait for the day _ _And the courage to say how much I love you _ _Yes I do! _

--

"And another thing…what would happen if you had died? What would happen If I died…"

Squall put the baby in cradle and put a finger on my lip telling me to hush…

"Please stop Yuffie…I never want any of that to happen…I don't know what I would do if I had died…or if you had died…but if you did I possibly couldn't live…"

I smiled…and hugged him softly as I placed the flowers on the desk…

**-- **

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight _ _Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight _ _And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _ _Than here in my room dreaming about you and me _

--

"I love you Yuffie and no matter what…I always will…" He said giving me a soft peck on the forehead…

I laid my head on his chest and he laid his head on mine…

"…if I died though…would you forget me…" I asked him.

He shook his head…

"Never…"

--

_corazon _ _I can't stop dreaming of you _ _No puedo dejar de pensar en ti _ _I can't stop dreaming _ _Como__ te necesito _ _I can't stop dreaming of you _ _Mi amor, _ _como__ te extrano _

--

I stared at the baby as it slept… "I'm so happy Squall…"

He stared at me still leaning over the crib. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know…what is happiness…am I really feeling it…I don't know…if happiness is something where everything just feels perfect, when it makes you feel so warm inside…when you feel it can't get any better…when you feel this is what life should be…then is that happiness…" I said staring as the little baby feel asleep in the crib.

Squall turned to me staring happily into my eyes… "I have no idea…but all I know…if that is happiness…then I'm feeling it too…"

--

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping _ _I stay up and think of you _ _And I still can't believe _ _That you came up to me and said I love you _ _I love you too! _

--

I stared into his deep brown eyes…his scar on his face just made him look cute…it always has…but at this moment it just seemed cuter…

He turned away from the crib to me. He grabbed my hips… and placed his lips softly against mine. I placed my arms around his neck deepening the kiss…

How much I loved him…how much I wished, this moment could never end…I wonder some times how it would be like if it _was_ all different…

"WAHH!!!"

--

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight _ _Till tomorrow and for all of my life _ _And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _

_Than here in my room dreaming with you… endlessly _

--

I stared at the baby as it cried. Squall let go of my waist…as I reached into the crib and held the baby tightly in my arms…I smiled at it as it stopped crying in my arms. I gave it a small kiss on the fore head. It smiled softly its eyes closed as its cheeks turned a little red. I smiled as I cradled it in my arms…singing softly… "I never regret marring you Yuffie…I never will…" He smiled at me…as I stared up at him… "Ditto…" "Love you…" "I love you…" I placed the baby back in the crib as we turned off the light, switched on the baby monitor and walked out, Squall followed after… He pulled me up for another kiss. "Be happy with what you've got Yuffie, because if things were different, you wouldn't be as happy…" Everything started to blur the word happy repeated into a fade… I sat up on my bed…I sighed…back to reality… I got up and looked at the map…I looked out the window…I was already there… I landed the ship… I got out as I felt the warm sand between my toes…it was the only place that was nice and sunny unlike Traverse town…it wasn't that sunny though right now, it was a sunset…I walked closer to the edge of the water. As I felt it wet my toes. I felt to arms hug me from behind… I turned around… oh my god… it was squall that's impossible…"Oh my god…!" I gave him a soft hug and placed his soft lips on mine, for some reason he felt shock, but kissed me…I put my arm through his hair… what is this…his long brown hair was…short and…orange…I pulled away… "Wakka…" "I didn't know you felt that way…" He smiled… "But…" " Oh my god…" I yelled… "But…I…thought you were…" I shook my head… I felt Wakka hug me from behind… "I heard about Squall…I'm sorry…" "No…I'm sorry, I've just missed Squall so much…my imagination was playing tricks on me, and I thought you were him for a minute…" I said rubbing my head… "I have something to tell you…" We both said at the same time… "You go first…" I said… "Ok…I think you'll be happy to know…" He smiled staring at the cabin… "I met some one…" A huge grin appeared on my face "Oh my god! What's her name, when did you meet her, can I see her, oh my god!!!" I was so excited… "Slow down, her name is Lulu…and she is the sweetest thing! She's gorgeous ad beautiful and pretty…even though they all mean the same thing…but I just love her so much…we met one day when I went into one of Cid's gummy ship, he was smoking and he said I f I didn't tell anyone I could use his gummy ship so I went around and I found this place called…umm…Zanarkand Ruins…and I saw her lying down and it was like love at first sight. She's in the cabin if you want to meet her…but there's something else…" He gave me a smirk… "She's pregnant…" I smirked at him… which reminded me… "That's what I wanted to tell you…I'm…pregnant…" At that point he had seemed to lose balance, he fell to the floor… "What?" he said looking up at me…I just nodded…he got up and gave me a hug and then smirked at me… "So what have you been up too huh? Nudge, nudge, wink, wink." I pushed him away… "Shut up…now I want to see Lulu…" "Kay hang on!" he ran to the small shack as I followed him…he slowly opened the door… there in side was this girl cooking soup, you could tell she was pregnant… "Hi I'm Yuffie…" The lady turned to me and Wakka… "Wakka…who is this?" "Oh hunny, this is my old best friend, she just came for a visit, her boyfriend died so be easy…" Wakka explained…Lulu smiled sweetly at me… "Hello dear…I'm Lulu, me and Wakka are due for a wedding as soon as the baby if born…we would love for you to attend…" He gave me a soft hug… I smiled at her… "I'd love too…sorry Wakka but I gotta fly! You know…" "Yeah see ya…" I walked out of the Shack and over too the gummy ship taking one last look at Destiny islands…this place was beautiful…not to mention safe…no one could be harmed her and it was free from heartless and any other dangers… I guess that's what I wanted to do for now, make people safe so they don't suffer from the horrible experience I did…I jumped back into the gummy ship. Wait till I tell Sora, Kairi and Riku their new home… -- **(??? POV) ** I lay on the floor…the ground hard against my face…it was all dusty…where am I? I slowly opened my eyes to reveal…hard gravel, everything was empty… I slowly sat up, I don't remember anything…I rubbed my forehead and looked at the sky; it was all dim and gray. I picture of some girl appeared in my head…but who is she…why does my spine tingle… I don't remember anything… --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Sorry to disappoint you but that's it… ** **That's it for this story…but the sequel will appear soon enough, here's the information… ** **Title: There can be Miracles ** **Summery: Yuffie was about to get married to Squall…but he was viciously killed in front of her, she is now pregnant, how will she get threw this alone? Over on the side of the galaxy, there lies a person, some one who just wants to find out who he is…and find out his past… ** **Well I'll hope you'll like it and trust me you'll be happysoon enough with my very happy ending! ** **Ok then for now, ** **CYZ! **

**Shelly**


	15. Move it bud

**Ok see here :P **

**Yeah alright maybe the sequel was a bad idea stuff it okay! **

**I like this story anyway…this story gets pretty restless in the third chapter all I can say… **

**Well I have deleted the sequel and toke the chapters and put it in this story it will make things a lot easier for me. On to the story **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(Yuffie POV) **

I stepped out of the gummy ship which hand landed back on traverse town, this time I took a closer look around realizing this really wasn't a good place for these kids, a heartless appeared in front of me and scraped my arm… "Ah…" I said falling to the floor as I threw one of my star thingies **(A.N: What are they called again?)** it disappeared. I got up and looked at the sky…there were so many stars …and…a big bright yellow one that I have never seen before…there was never any sum so the kids barely got any exercise…

I walked into Kairi's room… "Hey guys I have some good news."

They all looked up at me… "The baby's going to come soon…"

"Nope, not for another eight to seven months, but I have a new home for you guys, this place called destiny islands…there it is a nice sunny beach with plenty of fruit and meat, and in one of the high trees there is a cabin like a tree house…big enough for all of you…" I heard them all gasp and smile.

"Really?" Kairi said giving me a hug…

"Pack your things and I'll pick you up in…2 hours…" I said exiting the room. I stepped outside again… I looked out at the star it was very big and bright and I have never seen it before…out of all the stars it was the one that appealed to me the most…maybe I'll go there…one day?

---

**(??? POV) **

I stood up of the gravel…everything was plane…it was dusty and dirty and I couldn't see anything just dirt and fog…I looked deeper in the fog…I saw a figure of a person walk closer to me… A girl…wearing a small blue skirt and some black shorts…she had a small black singlet with some sort of blue cape around her…with some thing like blue arm warmers…she had black hair…and that was pretty much it… She stopped walking to me and stood where she was

"…" I saw her faintly smile and about to cry… She ran up to me and gave me a hug…

"Oh my god…I can't believe you're alive…" I pushed her away…

"Who are you? Get away from me…what do you mean…you can't believe…I'm alive…"

---

**(Yuffie POV) **

"I'm back you guys ready yet?" I said entering the room…Sora had two luggages and so did Riku, Daniel had one and Kairi only had…lets say…a hundred…

"Umm…how you going to carry that Kairi…" She smirked looking at the boys who sweat dropped…

"That's why the boys are here isn't it…" I sweat dropped too…how impotent.

"Well chop, chop." They all carried the bags…well the boys did anyway…Kairi only carried the little purple purse she had… I offered to help but Kairi and the boys told me not to, just in case I harm the baby…it's kind of frustrating cause I can't do anything, they think I'm helpless… it's not that big yet!

Sora finally dumped the last bag and we hopped in… Riku jumped in the seat…

"Can I fly?" I shrugged

"If you know how…" I muttered…

Daniel sat in the seat next to him…

**(16 minutes later) **

"Gosh… I'm so hungry…" Riku said looking around he and Daniel had traded places,

"I'd say…we haven't eaten in over an hour…" Daniel said while controlling the plane…

"I ate when we got on the plane but I'm more hungry then you…" I said rubbing my tummy… "I'm quite in the mood for Mango's…"

"It's called cravings…" Daniel blurted out…we stared at him… "Well it is!"

I giggled… "I would of expected Kairi to say that not you…"

"Speaking of Kairi…where is she? And where's Sora as well…" Riku said looking around…

"Who cares, I'm so hungry…" I rubbed my tummy as it started to grumble…

"Yeah I guess we should get something to eat…" Riku said standing up; Daniel turned the ship onto automatic.

"There's a small fridge inside the bedroom, you'll be happy to know me and Squall loved lollies, so it's stack with mars bars**(1) **and snickers**(2)** and M&Ms**(3)** and skittles**(4)** and coke**(5)** and the small freezer has some chocolate chip ice cream and the cupboard next to it has packets of chips and bubblegum and…" I stopped there…there were both drooling… I giggled…we walked to the bedroom…

"I can't wait to gobble all those lollies up…you and Squall are so lucky…" Daniel blabbered…

"…were so lucky…" I corrected him…my smile faded…

"Mmm…open the door already so we can get some…" Riku said trying to change the topic.

"Oh my god…so many Mars bars will soon be…" he stopped as we stared at what was in front of us… Sora and Kairi were on the bed practically making out…her top button of her shirt was undone and he only had a black shirt on and some boxers…I sweat dropped…they still hadn't noticed we were standing there…Daniel was smirking and Riku was standing there with his mouth wide open… Kairi opened her eyes faintly still staring at Sora, then she looked at us and stopped kissing…her cheeks turned a deep red and she froze… Sora unfortunately hadn't seen us and was still trying to kiss her…

"Sora…" Kairi whispered…

"That's who I am" He said in between the kisses…not opening his eyes.

"No I mean stop…" she mumbled… "Why…it's just getting good man…I'm really…" He stopped and looked at us…he too turned a deep red…all of us were frozen…except for Daniel who couldn't stop smirking and giving out little giggles every now and then… it toke a while for it toke process to our brains what was going on…

"AWWW!!! THAT IS OFF!!!" I yelled covering my eyes…and turning around…

"Ooo…got caught aye!" Daniel Smirked at them…

"Lock the door next time…" Riku said covering his eyes as well…it's not like they were naked but the position they were in wasn't very good. We all ran out of the room except for Sora and Kairi…

"I think I lost my appetite…and I mean it I might hurl…" I said falling into the chair with one hand over my mouth and the other over my tummy.

"Yeah…and we don't get any mars bars…" Daniel wined…

"Who cares…" Riku said rubbing his eyes… "I won't be able to look at any of them in the eye the same anymore!"

"Same" Me and Daniel said…

"Good news is where here…text me if you guys need anything…" Riku and Daniel jumped out… I knocked on the door to Sora and Kairi's room…

"Get dressed you two…where here…" There was no response of course just that the door flew open and the walked out…staring at the ground you could see how red they were…I wouldn't blame them…

---

**(Riku POV) **

"Hey there!" All of us turned around…a girl in a yellow overall dress was skipping on her rope towards us…

"My name is Selphie… HIYA!" She said swinging her Rope at us just missing my head. We all froze and stared at her…

"Uhh…I'm Riku…"

"I'm Daniel and over there is Sora and Kairi…"

"Hey we can introduce our selves…!" Sora yelled…

"Yeah…you can introduce your selves in the bedroom…" He smirked at him…Sora blushed an even deeper red and stayed quiet, Kairi beside him turned a little pink at that comment.

"What?" Selphie said holding her skipping rope…

"Nothing…"

"Come with me!!!" The hyper girl said grabbing my hand and leading me somewhere "…what…no!!!...."

---

**(Yuffie POV) **

"Ok here's your luggage and something from me…" I said holding out five mars bars… They all grabbed one… "Here I'll save this one for Riku…"

"Why where did he go?"

"He went with some girl…he didn't want to…her name was up…Selpha or something…"

"Oh…well give this to her…" I said giving him the extra mars bar. "Promise me you will give it to her!" He smirked at me…

"Oh I promise…"

"Hmm…Well I got to fly…say hi to Wakka and Lulu for me…" I said waving them good bye…

---

I flew back to traverse town, to the room where Aerith was… "Feeling better sweetie…" She asked… "I guess so…I still miss him a little bit…" I sighed… "Don't Worry Yuffie…I'll help you threw it all…and you know…you won't need to miss him, cause he will always be with you…" She pointed to my chest…**(Always in the chest…) **"In here…and he will always be…as long as you remember him…" I sighed… "You're right…" "Now you need a good night rest…" I went into my room and laid my head down… "He will be in heart…and forever he will stay…"

---

**(??? POV) **

"You…you don't remember anything…" I stayed silent…no I did not remember but I didn't feel like talking to anyone or this…girl…

"Leave me alone you…" I said turning around… "Rinoa…" I stopped and turned around to look at her… "My name is Rinoa…" I didn't say anything…

"Whatever…" I turned around and walked away again…maybe if I walk more, I'll find somewhere out of this place…

The girl grabbed my arm "Please remember…we used to go out and you loved me!" Little flashes appeared in my mind…

"You're lieing…"

"I'M NOT!!!"

"So you're telling me…we used to go out and we loved each other…" I looked into her eyes…she appeared to be telling the truth…I sighed… maybe the girl that flashed in my mind was her, but she looked so much different from her…

"Yes…" I stared at her…

"Is that all…" She paused she didn't say anything…

"No…nothing else…nothing at all…" I gave her a suspicious look…I softened up…

"Ok…how do we get out of here…umm…Rinoa…"

"I have a small ship down the path…" she said linking my arm with hers…some how it didn't feel comfortable…she tells me we love each other and are going out…but then…why does it feel like I'm cheating on some one?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Happy or Sad? **

**Happy cause it came out so soon to you lucky, lucky people or sad cause what Rinoa is doing is so mean…it's pretty obvious who the ??? person is right? I'm not going to put the name in anyway tell I feel like it… Oh yeah by the way… **

**(1) Mars bars are owned by a rich company and I did not make up the name…:P of course... **

**(2) Not mine **

**(3) Not mine **

**(4) Not mine **

**(5) Not mine :P **

**Oh by the way Riku is not going to go out with Selphie…cause that is just dead wrong…(BARF) **

**Seriously… it's just freaky… Disappointments are coming… new things will come…or should I say new _people_ will come…sadness will take over…and happiness will get it's revenge :P ok now I know I drank to much coke…no offence but I prefer coca cola to Pepsi…although diet Pepsi tastes nice and I hate lemon coke and vanilla coke and that shit just normal coke is what I like… :P **

**Shelly**


	16. Remember?

**Ok thanks for the good advice on not doing the sequel. **

**Ok the chapters are cutting short and the happy ending will be here soon… like I promised! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(Yuffie POV 8 months and a couple days later? Pretty quick ay…:P) **

"Aerith where are we going…" I said cheerfully as she drove the gummy ship.

"Don't worry you'll know soon enough…" She giggled… I fidgeted with the blind fold over my eyes…

"Why do I need this?" I asked not knowing where the hell I was.

"Trust me…" She softly said, now I got scared!

--

"Ok, Yuffie…take it off!" I quickly pulled the blind fold off… I sweat dropped… "Ok Aerith is this some kind of joke? If I didn't like shopping yesterday what make you think I like it now."

Aerith rolled her eyes and dragged me inside 'Lil' Monsters'. I looked around half the stuff was filled with clothes, the other toys and stuff. I found the cutest overalls… that came with a bandana! "Oh my god! HOW CUTE!" Aerith said standing behind me.

"So when you came back from the doctors the other day. Di you find out what it was going to be?" Aerith softly said…

"Yeah…a baby…" I said shaking my head…

"No I meant the gender…" Aerith said a little frustrated…

"No…she couldn't…well I realized that…" But some thing had caught her eye…a guy…was walking past the window of the store. Oddly familiar…

"Ok then we'll go back in a couple of days ok, ill come with you." She then bent down and starting making goo ga noise to my stomach. Which buggs me…

"Please don't do that, his not out yet…" I looked back at the window…he was gone… "Well get this…" I said holding the overalls.

"Oh k!" Aerith smiled.

"Ya know Aerith it's funny but for a moment I thought…nah never mind." I said… "I think I'm going to get water…"

"Ok ill meet you there in a minute…"

I walked out and looked around he or who ever he was had passed by now. I walked to MOccos** (1)** they sold water for free.

"Yeah, just one please…" I said taking the cup. I turned around and I took a sip of my cup. There behind me was Rinoa and….

"Squall?" I said dropping my cup, falling to the floor.

"huh?" he said looking at me puzzled…

"Squall!" I said leaping into his arms… "I can't believe it your alive…"

"Excuse me…who are you…" he said pulling away from me. I was crushed… he didnt even remember me!

"It's Yuffie! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER! THE BABY! AERITH! CLOUD! SORA AND KAIRI! PLEASE!" By this point everyone in the mall was staring…

"C'mon Squall let's get out of here…" Rinoa said pulling him along…he turned to leave…

"I have written you this letter seeing as I know you would not want to listen or look at me right now…but Yuffie there's a couple of things you should know…" I said closing my eyes and trying to remember the letter I had read long ago…Squall stopped in his tracks…

"One… In the world you find someone…someone you would least expect, could be the one that you could imagine the rest of your life with…the person that you think would be your soul mate…" Rinoa tried to make him follow her but I wasn't done…

"Two…I love you…and that's the thing that I've been holding on for a while, that I never got the chance to tell you…" I could remember the letter like I was reading off it…

"Three...what I'm about to say is completely true…When you cry, everything becomes normal everything was like it was again…sometimes…unfortunately. But you see Yuffie…as I found out one night, that night when I knocked that knife out of your hand…and you cried…"

"You are special, your tears, they heal…but pay more attention to your tears next time and you will see…I hope you live a happy and long life with this amazing power…But I just want you to forgive me…" I said opening my eyes…

"All my love,

Squall Leon heart…"

He stopped…

"P.S. I'll love you forever…my heart belongs to you…" I finished…

"Yuf…fie?...Yuffie…I'm sorry I don't remember…" He said walking away with Rinoa… "I'm sorry…"

Aerith had seen the whole thing. What she did next was something I would have never expected her to do. All this stuff about being mature…

She walked up to Rinoa and slapped her across the face. Rinoa pushed her back, Aerith lunged at her. She fall back and made Squall fall over, he hit his head hard on the edge of a seat. I ran towards him…

"Squall…" I said…

Aerith and Rinoa stopped…

"Squall…" I said hugging the mangled body on the floor.

I felt strong arms wrap around me. "Yuffie…I remember now… I love you…" he said smiling… "Have you been with other guys…"

"No I couldn't…" I said softly…

"So this is my baby then…" He said pointing to my stomach. I looked down and rubbed it… I nodded…Squall stood up and carried me. "You know I owe you a wedding…"

I nodded… giving him a peck on the cheek… I felt a slight pain… "Squall…"

"Yes?" he said happily…

"My water broke…"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Ok one more chapter left…I think? **

**(1) ok this is a cheap version of maccas… :P **

**Neway sorry it took me about forever! LOL iv been busy :P It's shorter then it usually is but I hope you likey! **

**No plushies for sale today I'm afraid**


End file.
